Violet Beast Chain
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Oh Young youth of black blood, the colors of violet that follows you where you walk may it be your identity, the rage of the Beast that destroys all those who anger it let it be your power, and the chains that bind and shackle you may that be your most powerful weapon. Oh young youth when Angels forsake sympathy rise up in another's place and make yourself a legend.
1. Chapter 1

Violet Beast Chain

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new EVA story. Now most of you see the name and start thinking I'm referencing a wildly popular blue flame girl. Let me put all your wonders to rest and sat, yes I am using Black Rock Shooter as a basis for this fic. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 _Character Narration._

" **Angel."**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own EVA or any Black Rock Shooter information that may or may not appear in this fic. This fic is made purely for my own entertainment and the amusement of readers. I take no responsibility if lawyers attempt to sue me. Now then let us begin.

(Start Prologue)

In a strange dull world that seemed to be something out of Alice in Wonderland a young boy sat. His skin was pale white while his eyes were violet as his hair was brown, he was wearing shorts that could pass as jeans, a sleeveless shirt with a beast head on the chest, on his hands were violet gloves that matched his outfit, and a duster with a beast head on the back that had a hood on it bringing the outfit together. The boy looked around with his Violet eyes that had an odd design inside them as he looked at the ruins and graveyard of a once battlefield. Weapons were scattered about as they were all stabbed into the ground as the area he was on seemed to have spikes and spires that reconfigured and changed into a different spike form as he had this blank look on his face.

 _I've had this dream, of a boy who looked like me and how he constantly had to fight and with every fight parts of his memories vanished._

The Boy stood up as he looked around and saw there was no one left, he had stood upon the summit of Gods only to find himself alone. This boy has basically sold the world for his own selfish survival.

 _The boy was sad but strong he was forced to kill those he called friends only to forget them as if some cruel or possibly merciful God didn't want him to feel pain._

The boy walked torts the edge as the wind blew hard causing his coat to flutter in the wind causing his left eye to become ablaze with a violet flame.

 _But in the end, he was stronger than I can ever hope to be, I hope that with my death he can be a better Shinji then I could ever be because I can't live like this anymore. I don't want to be used or end up hurting people, so maybe he can succeed where I failed. His eyes a deep Violet, his rage is that of a wild Beast, and his soul and power shackled in Chains by his lost past._

The boy walked to the edge of the spike he was on and below him saw a large green eye open and looked at him. The eye then turned into a portal and said portal began to beckon to him as if was telling him his fate lied beyond its vortex.

 _Violet, Beast, Chain; yes that is his name… the name of the Shinji I wanted to be and the name of the Shinji who I want to take my place._

The boy then leaned forward and fell torts the portal as he flipped in the air gracefully before entering the portal and vanishing not knowing where it would lead him or where his destination will be.

(Start Story)

The Boy was in the city of Tokyo-3 as he looked around with this blank look on his face. The people he had met at the house assumed he was a boy called Shinji but he didn't know any Shinji's other them himself. As the boy walked he looked around as that family though quiet bitchy and what most would say cruel gave him directions to this Tokyo-3 so when this person on a letter summoned him there he was at a lost.

He walked over to a phone booth and looked at it as he never seen it before. He then took out his cell phone and activated the camera function before nodding. "Click." He said plainly as he got the picture of what he considered an odd object just as odd as all the other things he took pictures of. That was when he felt a presence nearby as his first instinct was to attack said presence before energy built up in his hands like metal before he pointed a beam cannon at a spot near him and fired. The blast nearly hit a blue haired girl as all it hit was a car causing said car to explode as he looked at the girl.

"Who are you?" He asked plainly as their faces mirrored each other in a way, though the boy was much different from the girl. He soon noticed her hair color and her eye color and something about those things seemed familiar. "Blue." He said simply before bird flew past the girl as when they were gone the girl had vanished.

The boy lowered his weapon seeing no threat before said weapon vanish. But his left eye soon became aflame as he sensed a powerful threat on its way. He then saw a VTOL crash before him exploding as the wind caused by the explosion caused his coat to flutter in the wind. He did not care though as he soon looked up and saw a foot step on the VTOL as it was large, green, skinny, and boney. He then took out his phone again as he then took a picture just as the Angel looked at him.

"Click." He said again taking the picture as it was actually a perfect shot.

The Angel looked at him sensing great power within such a small body before it looked at his eyes and saw the boy was not of this world, it came from "that," world which means he is a threat that must be neutralized. The angel attempted to stomp on the boy but the boy saw it coming just as a car skidded to a halt near him.

"LOOK OUT!" The driver called but the boy didn't seem fazed by it. When the Angel stomped the woman was wide eyed. The boy she was supposed to pick up died before he could fight an angel and the same angel had just stomped on him turning him into a human pancake.

The woman closed her eyes before noticing something, blood wasn't pooling at the Angels feet as she soon heard a sound of someone landing on her car as she looked up and saw the boy as she was shocked. She didn't even see him move from being stomped and yet here he is.

"Hey giant thing, were you trying to crush me?" The boy asked as the violet haired woman in a military dress was shocked. "You did didn't you?" The boy asked plainly as his face showed absolutely no fear against this large enemy. "You wouldn't be the first person who tried to crush me but I don't remember the last person who tried to crush me. But even though I don't remember you did try to kill me so I can't let that slide." The boy said before charging energy in his arm and summoning his beam cannon but it looked more like a sniper now before he aimed at the creatures red spot.

He then fired hitting the creature in its core before it had a chance to block as the Creature held its core in pain as the laser did damage. "He's nuts." The woman said as she saw the boy fire again only for the beam to deflect off a force field.

"Force Field? That's new." He said plainly clearly caught off guard as the Angel glared at him.

"Get in here you idiot!" The woman called as she grabbed the boy and his bag before putting him in the car and driving off before the Angel could attack.

(Central Dogma)

"Did you see that a kid just shot the angel and hurt it!" A General said as Gendo looked as he was talking to Fuyutsuki when it happened. Gendo Ikari didn't know what but the Angel was looking around for the one that attacked it but it had lost sight of it as the boy clearly had more maneuverability with his small size and had probably ran away to better assess the battle.

"Fire everything you have at that thing we now know it can be hurt!" The General called as the Bridge Bunnies nodded as they attacked.

(With the Boy)

"Man what you did was nuts and where did you pull out that huge sniper rifle that fired a fucking laser?" the Woman asked as she drove fast away from the Angel hoping it wasn't following to get back at her charge.

"I just summoned it nothing too complicated about it." The boy said plainly as if what he did was just another day at the office.

"There is no human way a person can summon weapon out of nothing especially beam weapons." The woman said as the boy looked.

"Well it's no difference to me whether what I did was within logic or not, where I come from it's a normal thing." The boy said as the woman looked at him.

"Anyway your Shinji Ikari right?" She asked as she looked at his picture and at the boy before him and saw they both had different colored eyes.

"That's what everyone has been calling me so far so I suppose I am." The boy said as he looked. "But where I came from I was called Violet Beast Chain." Violet/Shinji said as Misato looked.

"Well then where did you come from?" The woman asked as his file never said that he went anywhere and got a nick name.

"A world much different from yours." He said as the woman looked.

"Cryptic much?" She asked as she drove.

"Anyway ma'am I never caught your name." The boy said as he looked at her.

"Oh yeah sorry, my name is Misato Katsuragi head of operations in NERV." Misato introduced as Violet/Shinji nodded.

That was when his eye flared up as Misato was shocked as she saw this. "Stop the box with wheels!" He called as Misato stopped the car instantly and just in time too as they luckily stopped in front of a large boulder just as a large explosion hit.

(In Central Dogma)

"We got the bastard!" A General cleared as the screen was static.

"Looks like you couldn't have you chance against the Angel Ikari." Another said as he looked to Gendo who had this cold calculative glare to him.

"Tell us we killed it!" A third called as the static began to clear.

"EM Wave clearing Blood patter still detected video feed clearing." The Bridge Bunny called as to the Generals shock the Angel was there alive, melted in some places and had sprouted gills but still alive.

"That thing is no Angel, it's a god damn Demon." A General called as Gendo received a call. Once Gendo was done with is call he stood up to face the Generals.

"Control of this operation has been transferred to NERV move to level 1 battle stations!" Gendo ordered as the Generals cursed there luck.

(Back with Misato and 'Shinji')

Misato was shocked to hear this as she was more shocked that when his eye flared up danger was sure to follow as he predicted the explosion accurately. "Shinji how did you know about the N2 mine being dropped.

"N2 mine? Is that what that explosion was called I don't know I just knew danger was coming and acted." The boy said as his eye's fire died down. "Now can we get going to wherever we need to go?" The boy asked as Misato looked.

"Shinji I want answers what are you?" Misato asked as soon Misato's phone rang as she saw it was Maya. "Talk to me Maya." Misato said as Maya looked.

"Major Katsuragi where are you, we're preparing to launch Unit 1 with Rei you should have been here hours ago." Maya said as Misato looked.

"Wait what but I have Shinji right here." Misato said as Maya was shocked.

"But how the Marduk Institute classified Shinji as deceased they found his body after he committed suicide a few weeks ago around the time he was summoned by Commander Ikari." Maya said as Misato was shocked.

"Wait if Shinji is dead then who's the kid I just picked up?" Misato asked reaching for her gun in case this boy was a threat.

"I don't know he might be a stand in or he might have received the letter by mistake." Maya said as Misato wasn't convinced.

"But this kid looks almost exactly like Shinji, save for skin tone and eyes the two could pass for twins." Misato said as now Maya was shocked.

"Misato I've read this in a book one time Shinji might not have committed suicide, he was murdered and was made to look like a suicide, and the person your with at the moment might be his killer." Maya said as "Shinji," looked to the window and saw a brightly colored butterfly that survived the explosion flying about. The way he looked like he couldn't hurt a fly, save for the fact not too long ago he hurt the Angel with an energy Sniper. "Misato whatever you do, do not bring him to NERV he might go on a psychotic rampage and kill us all in our sleep and let the Angel wipe out humanity!" Maya called as now Misato knew she was being paranoid.

"Maya shut up I'm bringing this boy to NERV we can't let Rei pilot the EVA in her condition. I trust him and if he does anything I'll take full responsibility." Misato said as before Maya could retort Misato continued. "Now get a transit ready for us even though he wasn't the one I was supposed to pick up his safety is my top priority." Misato said as Maya sighed.

"Fine but if he starts murdering everyone and you survive long enough I will have a big fat bowl of 'I told you so,' ready to serve you." Maya said as Misato nodded and hung up.

"Alright 'Shinji,' who are you really?" Misato asked as she started the car.

"You and everyone I've met so far has been calling me Shinji so I assumed that was me." The Shinji look-a-like said as he looked to Misato.

"Wait if people have been mistaken you for Shinji and his body was just found how do you even know of him?" Misato asked as this was getting confusing.

"When I first woke up his body was just there I didn't have any blood on me and for some reason he looked like he hadn't been sleeping well, and when he just laid there he looked to be at peace." The boy said as Misato looked.

"Then who are you?" She asked as the boy decided to dumb it down.

"I guess in a way I'm a Shinji who exists in another plain of existence, that world looking like something out of something you call Alice in Wonderland and I heard him call for someone to help him so I answered and here I am." The boy said as Misato looked.

"But who are you then if you're not Shinji but at the same time you are Shinji what the hell do I call you?" She asked as the boy looked.

"Violet Beast Chain, or Vio for short." Vio said as Misato sighed.

"Alright Violet Beast Chain it is." Misato said as she drove but that was when Vio opened the window and stuck his head outside it as Misato looked and was shocked. "Vio get back in the car!" Misato called but it was too late Vio's face hit a stop sign as the stop Sign was knocked down as Vio came back in and looked as he had a bruised face.

"Holy are you ok?" She asked as blood came out of Vio's nose or what Misato assumed was blood as he smiled.

"I heal fast plus it didn't really hurt that much." Vio said as Misato looked at his bloody nose and noticed the blood coming out was black in appose to red.

"Um what's that stuff coming out of your nose?" She asked as Vio put his hand to his nose and saw his blood.

"My blood why you act like you've never seen blood before." Vio said as Misato looked.

"Blood is red or in the Angels' case, which was he creature you shot at, blue." Misato said noticing a violet hue to Vio's blood.

"Oh… guess we come from different worlds then." Vio said as Misato drove and sweat dropped.

"What was your fist clue?" She asked as they drove.

"So that thing is called an Angel… what's an Angel?" He asked as Misato looked.

"The Biblical kind or the alien kind?" Misato asked as Vio looked confused. "Please tell me you're joking." Misato said as she realized that Vio's world has basically never even heard of God. When Vio was silent Misato sighed in defeat. "Ok I'll explain what you need to know after the Angel battle but what you do need to know is that an Angel in an alien standard are creatures of unknown origins who wish to wipe out humanity by instigating a Third Impact." Misato said as Vio looked.

"Impact, is that like a great cataclysm from my world?" Vio asked as Misato looked.

"I think Second Impact did wipe out half of humanity." Misato said as Vio looked.

"Well when the Great Cataclysm happened people in my world began losing an important part of ourselves, our memory it caused us to turn on one another as every time someone died, the memory of him or her is erased from everyone's mind especially the people they have met." Vio said as Misato looked.

"That… sound sad." Misato said as Vio looked.

"Don't worry there all gone now except for me so you have nothing to feel sorry for, you never met them, and I don't have a single memory of them so we're all good." Vio said as Misato was going to question it but decided against it thinking maybe Ritsuko could figure out a way to help him.

(Meanwhile at NERV HQ)

As the Bridge Crew prepared for battle Gendo stood up as Fuyutsuki looked. "Kouzou handle things in my stead." Gendo said as Fuyutsuki nodded.

"Of course, there first meeting in 10 years." He said as Gendo left. But that was when Maya appeared as she handed Fuyutsuki a paper as when he read over it he saw it came from the Marduk Institute as it carried a Death Certificate for a Shinji Ikari as he was wide eyed.

"When did this arrive?" He asked as he looked to Maya.

"Earlier today it was left on Dr. Akagi's desk and by the looks of it she read it." Maya said as that would explain why Rei was being prepped.

'And the Commander doesn't know, so if Shinji is dead then who is being brought into NERV?' Kouzou asked as he hoped that whoever this boy was he would be the saving grace to stop SEELE's and Gendo's madness.

(Back with Misato and Violet)

As the group drove into the Geofront Vio looked to the large black pyramid as he looked at it. "Surprise to see this Vio-kun this is our worlds Geofront and that is NERV HQ the fortress where mankind may rebuild." Misato said as she soon noticed Vio still had that plain look on his face.

"It looks like the Black Pyramids in the Rust Desert of my world minus that red leaf thing on the side and the forest surrounding it." Vio said as Misato sweat drop.

"Wow he's seen a lot of things." Misato mumbled as Vio yawned a bit.

(Scene Break)

As the duo walked through the base as Vio looked around. "Hey Misa I think we passed this spot before." Vio said as Misato looked.

"Oh don't worry your little- wait what did you call me?" Misato asked as Vio looked.

"I called you Misa sense you call me Vio-kun I decided to call you Misa." Violet said as he looked to Misato.

"Wow weird no one has ever called me that since…" Misato trailed off as the name 'Misa,' seem to revolve around a past memory. "Anyway we should get to going don't want to be late." Misato said as she got happy again and began to lead Vio through the base even though they were going in circles.

"Try taking a left instead of a right." Vio said Misato sighed.

"Alright we'll try that I'm still pretty new here and am trying to get used to this place." Misato said as she decided to follow his advice.

(In the EVA Cages)

A middle aged woman climbed out of a lake of a red/orange liquid as she took off her Scuba Gear. She took off the gear and showed she had green eyes and blond hair that was clearly died as you could see the roots. She had a mole as she looked around wondering where Misato was. "Don't tell me she's lost again." Misato said especially sense with the Marduk Institutes report of the Third Childs Suicide they didn't have the time to prep a clone to take his place even then his Suicide was before the letter arrived to Shinji so by now the main component of making a perfect clone of Shinji, his soul was out of reach. Of course they could recreate it but they had to factor in the body rotting away before dying as well as lapse in memories that are bound to happen.

"Hopefully I can figure out a way to get Shinji here he's far too valuable as an EVA pilot to be dead." Ritsuko said as she grabbed her lab coat and shoes and began to look for Misato who should have been here to help Rei launch in Unit 1.

(Back with Misato)

"Found it!" Misato called as she found the elevator as Vio gave her a hand in the back ground. "Now then next stop EVA Cages before Ritsuko comes looking for me." Misato said as she pressed the button as it wasn't even a full five seconds before the elevator door opened to reveal The Middle Aged woman Ritsuko.

"Hello Misato." Ritsuko greeted clearly agitated.

"Oh hey Rits you've been having a crazy day also?" Misato asked nervously as Ritsuko nodded.

"Yes I have actually finding out last minute that our Third Child is no Third child do to a successful suicide on his part and now we have to prep the EVA to Rei's psycho graph so we can confront the Angel." Ritsuko said before looking to Vio and saw he looked almost identical to Shinji as that must be genetics at work as two people from different families can still look similar to each other. "Who's he and why is this civilian here?" Ritsuko asked as Misato laughed nervously.

"Well you see I was sent off to pick up Shinji and sense no one bothered telling me he was dead I ended up picking this guy up thinking he was Shinji. Add the fact he was at the train station waiting and not realizing what was going on well it's one of those in the wrong place and the wrong time things." Misato said as Ritsuko sighed.

"You know what if what your saying is true he received the letter without even realizing it wasn't meant for him." Ritsuko said as Misato looked.

"Yeah but he might be able to pilot the EVA maybe even better then Shinji could have." Misato said as Ritsuko looked.

"And what makes you think young…"Ritsuko trailed off trying to get Vio's name.

"Violet Beast Chain." Violet said as Ritsuko had to admit that was quiet the odd name for this violet eyed albino to have.

"Thank you. What makes you think Violet Beast Chain can pilot the EVA better then Shinji?" Ritsuko asked as Misato looked to Violet.

"Violet can you do that thing your able to do with weapons?" Misato asked as Violet nodded before pointing his right hand forward like he was holding a gun and then energy began to build upon in before it formed into his beam cannon. Needless to say Ritsuko was shocked to see this as never in her life has she seen a human being control energy particles to this level to form weapons… or perhaps he was messing with the Atom around him to form exactly what he needed, this would require extensive research but first.

"What is he?" Ritsuko said as he shock face gave it all away.

"I'll tell you on the way." Misato said before she and Ritsuko followed by Vio entered the elevator.

(Scene Break)

"So you're telling me he's a Shinji who exists in another world which follows different laws then what science has claimed as fact and he was the one who found Shinji's body first?" Ritsuko asked as Misato nodded. "Do you realize how preposterous sounds? I mean he's Shinji but at the same time not Shinji like some sort of recycled product? It makes no scientific sense what so ever!" Ritsuko yelled trying to make sense of this on the way down.

"I have proof." Misato said as Ritsuko looked skeptical.

"Fine show me this proof." Ritsuko said as Misato turned to Violet.

"Violet can you draw your blood we need to show Ritsuko what you say is the truth." Misato asked as Violet nodded before creating a dagger before pulling off his glove and stabbing his own hand causing Ritsuko to go wide eyed that Misato would have this boy do this just to prove a point. But she soon saw that it wasn't affecting him it's like his body realizes the pain but it doesn't hurt that bad like most stab wounds.

When Violet drew the knife out of his hand his wound instantly began to heal as on the dagger was black blood that had a violet aura to it. Ritsuko had to be sure as she touched it and saw it really was blood and the knife was real.

"Misato do you realize you might have just made the greatest scientific discovery in the world?! I mean he can prove the multiverse theory or even the proof that there are aliens and even then his abilities given to his people he's the greatest find in the history, imagine it we could be famous and even add his abilities to the EVA cutting down costs on weapon development! And why stop there? We can augment soldiers with his ability to fight wars cutting down costs of weapons development all over the world!" Ritsuko called out as she was literally having a geek moment.

"Wait Ritsuko you can't do that." Misato said as Ritsuko looked.

"And why not?" She asked partially offended that Misato didn't want to share this discovery with the world.

"Because his race has this genetic key that had caused it to wipe itself out when one of their own dies there memory is erased from the entire species minds as if they never existed basically if you do that and those soldiers die it could be very bad for many people even the families involved." Misato said as Ritsuko had a point.

"So he's basically the last of his kind this really puts a damper on things especially if there are no females for him to breed with, he's basically an Adam with no Eve." Ritsuko said before sighing. "Fine I'll see what I can do, and see if I can help restore his memory sense no doubt he's been in a lot of fights that could be useful in fighting the angels, but the main problem we have to deal with is Commander Ikari, he's going to be expecting Shinji here and with his son dead that means we lack a pilot." Ritsuko said as Violet looked.

"I can pilot False color Rits, Misa." Violet said as Ritsuko looked.

"False color?" Ritsuko asked as she was shocked that Violet saw through her hair dye and contacts.

"Are you sure about this, I know I said I was going to have you pilot but you still have a choice to walk away from all of this." Misato said as Violet looked.

"Your right but I don't exactly have anywhere else to go and besides piloting this EVA might make things entertaining for me." Violet said as he put up his hood.

"Ok we need a story fast." Misato said as the elevator arrived at its destination and opened as they were now in the EVA cages.

"For now we should tell him the truth and show him the Death Certificate as proof, after the battle I will explain to him about Violet in a way he will hopefully believe after I give Violet a full physical." Ritsuko said as Misato sighed.

"I guess that's the best I can ask for." Misato said as they soon arrived in a dark room.

But as the room was dark Violets left eye became ablaze as it provided some light but soon the lights came on as Violet was facing a violet colored EVA as he looked to it.

"Violet… like me." Vio said with his ever present plain look as he saw this creature before him.

"Vio this is the Synthetic Life Form Evangelion Unit 1, it was built here in secret and his humanities final trump card." Ritsuko said as Vio looked at it.

"When do I get in?" He asked as he looked at it.

It was then that the lights above the EVA came in as Violet looked up and saw a man that just made all his hairs stand on end and his left eye flame up a little. "Dr. Akagi, Major Katsuragi who is this?" Gendo asked as he knew very well that his son didn't have pale skin or eyes like that and those eyes of Violets were not contact, they were clearly natural.

"Commander during Misato's trip to pick up the Third Child the Marduk Institute sent us a Death Certificate for Shinji Ikari, Shinji had died due to Suicide and his Death Certificate was probably placed on your desk and was never attended to." Ritsuko said knowing she was treading on slim waters.

"I received the letter in his place and want to pilot the EVA." Violet said as Gendo looked down as his son's death threw his entire scenario off rails. But this boy something was different about him he looked like Shinji and could pass for a possible twin, clearly Yui will tell the difference and no doubt will reject the boy. His only chance for saving his scenario was to use Rei for now and prepare a clone to take Shinji's place to awaken the EVA.

"Fuyutsuki the Spare never arrived wake up Rei." Gendo said as he looked to a screen in his viewing room.

"Can she still do it?" Kouzou asked as Gendo looked.

"She's not dead yet." Gendo said as soon Rei appeared on screen. "Rei you will do it again." Gendo said as Rei nodded.

Violet looked at Gendo wondering what was going on as apparently this "Rei," Girl is going to pilot instead but something was wrong, as if something from his fragmented past is telling him something was very wrong.

It wasn't long before the door opened and a girl with blue hair, pale skin, red eyes, and a white suit of sorts was wheeled in on a gurney. She was covered in bandages as she looked to Violet as Violet looked back.

"Blue." He said as he saw her blue hair. Another bright color he had never seen in his world before.

"I'm here commander Ikari." Rei said as she breathed hard to try and get up clearly in a lot of pain. Something inside Violet snapped as he saw this as his left eye became aflame as he summoned his beam cannon and pointed it at Gendo catching many off guard as he fired at him nearly missing him as the beam burned through the fiber glass window.

"Don't you dare put her in there to, die!" Violet yelled as his plain look was replaced by a cold angered look.

Gendo was surprised to see this especially sense he summoned a large laser cannon out of nowhere. Another shocking this was that he saw his left eye was on fire in a violet color. It was then Gendo was knocked out of his shock by the base shaking as her cursed.

"It must sense us!" Gendo cursed as the shaking caused Rei to fall off her gurney. Violet grabbed her before she could get hurt as she held her and looked at his gloved hand and saw blood on it.

"Red… Blood here isn't Black, its Red." Violet said as he lifted up the girl carefully and put her back on the gurney before looking to Gendo.

"Let me pilot this EVA I will not allow you to send her to her death." Violet said as Rei looked.

"Please don't… I can be replaced." Rei said as Violet looked as he didn't like the sound of that.

"No you can't… once you die, your gone even if you were revived somehow you would be an entirely different person, plus if you can be replaced then you'll just be forgotten and trust me being forgotten isn't fun especially when there is no one else to remember you." Violet said as Rei was silent at that.

That was when the base shook again as Violet kept Rei from falling down again as from the ceiling came a piece of concrete and lights as Violet was about to fire his beam rifle at it but then out of nowhere a hand shot out stopping the debris as Violet saw a violet hand.

"The EVA moved!" Misato called as Ritsuko looked shocked.

"But that's impossible the Entry Plug hasn't even been inserted yet!" Ritsuko called as Misato looked to Violet.

"Did the EVA move… to protect him?" Misato asked as she looked at Violet.

Violet looked at the EVA and Gendo before looking plainly at the EVA. "Violet Beast Chain." Violet said as Gendo looked confused.

"Pardon?" He asked as Violet looked.

"My name… its Violet Beast Chain." Violet said as he looked to Gendo. "And I will pilot the EVA." Violet said as Gendo saw this.

The EVA responded to him that much Gendo could tell so perhaps Violet stands a chance against the Angel sense said Angel is coming closer to the Geofront.

"Prep the EVA for launch the Third child Violet Beast Chain will be its pilot." Gendo ordered as everyone nodded and began to get to work.

(Scene Break)

Violet was inside the Plug as he left his duster with Misato as he closed his eye and was ready to launch. In his hair was A10 connector clips as he was ready for anything. He could hear the bridge crew going over pre-launch preparations as it wouldn't be long until Violet was launched.

"Filling Plug." Came a voice as Violet looked down as the plug began to be filled and just gave it a plain look.

"How am I supposed to breathe if the plug is filled up with this liquid?" Violet asked as he didn't seem threatened by it.

(Central Dogma)

"Don't worry about it Vio its LCL short for Link Connector Liquid once it fills your lungs it will provide oxygen directly to your system." Ritsuko said as Maya began to star the Synch.

"Ok Fake Color Ritz." Violet said as Ritsuko growled at that.

"Beginning Synch." Maya said as the synch began.

"How's his synch holding?" Misato asked as Maya then gasped.

"It's over 101.01%." Maya said as Ritsuko was shocked as even Gendo was shocked.

"That's higher than even the Second Childs first try." Makoto called as Ritsuko regained her composure.

"We'll determine the reason behind the synch later for now move the EVA to the Catapult." Ritsuko ordered as Gendo looked.

(Gendo)

"The boy has a higher synch then Rei did when she tried to synch with Unit 1." Kouzou said as Gendo looked.

"Perhaps but if he proves himself capable with the EVA and useful in the scenario in the original third child's place then all we have worked for will come to fruition." Gendo said as Kouzou chuckled.

"When the usual actor for the role is incapable of performing his part in a play then use the understudy." Kouzou said as it was cruel but when he looked at that boy he saw someone who has seen many battles and had sat at the summit of it all and was fully prepared to die. But what young boy would have that kind of look to the point that he doesn't seem to fear death. Perhaps he shall see in this battle.

(Vio)

Vio closed his eyes as he could feel something inside this EVA. It was almost like something was wrenching at his heart like he had just lost someone dear. It wouldn't be the first time he felt that feeling sense memories vanish with each death on his world. He felt the EVA move as it moved to the Launch Pad that was dubbed the Catapult.

Vio opened his eyes as he could have sworn he heard a woman weeping as it was evident that something was taken from this EVA that it held dear. He just didn't know what it was as he waited for the EVA to launch. Once he felt the EVA lock into place he breathed out as he was ready to fight. "Alright I'm ready." He said as he gained that cold look once again as his eyes seemed to glow.

(Central Dogma)

"EVA LAUNCH!" Misato ordered as the EVA was soon launched into the city.

(Entry Plug)

Violet cursed his luck as he felt the G force of the launch as this wasn't anything he was used to. If it wasn't for the LCL he's probably be hurting in the morning.

(Battlefield)

The EVA soon arrived at the surface it was facing the Angel as the pathway opened as the EVA jumped a bit after hitting the top.

(Central Dogma)

"Now release the final safety locks!" Misato began as the locks were released. "Now Evangelion Unit 1 MOVE OUT!" Misato ordered as the EVA was ready.

(Battlefield)

The EVA was free as the pilot Vio glared at the Angel as his eyes glowed ominously.

(Plug)

Vio glared at the Angel as he tried to figure out how to make the EVA move. "Alright Vio the EVA's control is fairly simple basically if you want the EVA to do something will it as you would a normal action like walking." Ritsuko said as Vio looked.

"Alright then… walk." He said as the EVA then took its first shaky step torts the Angel. "Alright walk." He repeated as the EVA took another step as it was also a success. "Walk." He repeated before he felt something on the EVA's leg stopping it from moving.

(Battlefield)

The EVA tripped on a wire as it fell forward and landed hitting the ground as the head slammed into the ground as no doubt Vio felt that.

(Entry Plug)

Vio did feel that but after you've been skewered, blasted at, burnt, and even sniped his resilience was pretty tough especially sense he did hit a sign face first. "How can this get worse?" He asked not realizing he had just tempted fate and when you temp fate, fate answers.

(Central Dogma)

"Vio get up the Angel is right on top of you!" Misato called as the Angel was in fact on top of Vio.

(Battlefield)

The Angel then reached down upon the EVA and grabbed it by the head before grabbing its left arm before said arms bulked up and the Angel began crushing the EVA's arm.

(Plug)

Vio was swallowing the pain as he growled and gritted his teeth as he saw the Angel was distracted as he began to punch it but it did nothing to deter the Angel. It wasn't long until he felt the EVA's arm snap as he saw in the camera the EVA left arm went limp.

(Central Dogma)

"Left arm has snapped!" Came a bridge bunny as everyone was shocked.

"Why isn't he screaming in pain with that high of a synch the phantom pain should be unbearable?" Ritsuko said as she saw this.

"Wait he is in pain but he's swallowing it and pushing forward." Misato said as that was impressive to many though it didn't help that he was losing.

(Battlefield)

The Angel then grabbed the Eva's head as its arms returned to normal and sent a lance attack at its head as it repeatedly slammed the spike into the EVA's head.

(Central Dogma)

"Cranium taking damage!

(Vio)

Vio growled as his left eye soon became aflame as he was angry mixing with the seriousness of the danger he was in. He willed the EVA to grab the Angels now skinny arm and force it to let go of him but with the pain he was in and his strength dwindling he refused to give up. He then glared at the Angel before he growled.

"Don't… you… dare… UNDER ESTIMATE ME!" He yelled as it was all for not.

(Battlefield)

The EVA's head was pierced as it was sent to the building as it crashed into it with its limp left arm slamming onto a building next to it. Once the Lance was out blood spewed out of the EVA's head and eye as it had just lost an eye.

(Vio)

Vio refused to let this stop him as he grabbed the controls and glared at the Angel. If only he could use his powers with the EVA then he would stand more of a fighting chance. "I need… more power…" He said as he tried to get the EVA to move.

But that was when he heard a drop of water hitting a larger source of water. He looked around and saw nothing as something wasn't right. He then heard it again this time more known before the Plug around him changed to that of a water like area as it looked familiar to him… or perhaps it was familiar to him. It looked kind of like the oceans of his world but he can breathe as he looked around to find why he was here.

He then heard crying as he turned around and saw a young woman in a plug suit and A10 connecter clips crying as the suit was black. He then walked over to her as he was confused as to what was going on. "Shinji… he's gone… I can't believe those monsters pushed him to this!" She yelled as she cried her anguish.

"Um are you ok ma'am?" Vio asked as he looked to the woman who turned to him as she held a resemblance to Rei.

"So you're the one who took his place, his replacement." The woman said as a little venom dripped in her voice.

"I'm no replacement, but it doesn't mean I won't let his memory die either." Vio said as the woman looked to him.

"Yes though you name yourself 'Violet Beast Chain,' and start fighting angels in my sons stead, why from what I know you don't have anything to fight for and every time you had apparently killed someone your memory of them vanishes so what makes fighting for humanity different then fighting for your own survival?" The woman asked as Vio looked.

"Simple, because at least I know when I die the people I met will still remember my name." Vio said as the woman chuckled.

"So all you want to do is be remembered interesting." The woman said as she wiped her stray tears away and stood up. "Well then I am Yui Ikari, Shinji's mother and I guess technically I'm your mother also." Yui said as she smiled at Vio.

"I see… why am I here?" He asked as Yui looked around.

"If I had to guess you wanted to be able to use your innate abilities to defeat the Angel and right now the EVA brought you here before me to understand your abilities, don't worry though if that is the case it won't take long." Yui said as Vio nodded.

It was soon that the world they were in gained a more chess board like form as it then gained violet flames as Vio looked around. "Seems like that augmentations is done, word to the wise don't try and be the best Shinji you can be, try and be the best Violet Beast Chain you can be." Yui said as Vio vanished.

(Battlefield)

The EVA's eyes glowered as its left eye gained a violet flame as its lost eye glowed white.

(Central Dogma)

"Vio's synch rate has sky rocketed to 200%!" Maya called as they were surprise that he stay conscious after all that punishment he took.

(Battlefield)

The EVA reached out with its right hand and pointed it like a gun before energy built up around it forming into Violet's beam cannon as the EVA took aimed and roared before firing. The EVA kept firing as the Angel tried its best to hold its AT-Field but sense the cannon was at a much larger scale it couldn't keep it up forever.

The Angel's eyes glowed to which it fired its cross beam but the EVA quickly jumped behind a building and avoided the attack using said building as cover. The Angel looked around losing its target as the EVA looked from the Building from its cover waiting for the right moment to jump out and start shooting. As it looked it soon saw the Angel turn around before it decided to act.

It jumped to the side while shooting the Angel as it didn't have enough time to put up its AT field as the Beams pierced parts of its body but missing its core. The Angel turned around and began to charge at the EVA but the EVA jumped back and fired at the Angel more causing said Angel to be pushed back.

The EVA then disengaged its cannon as said cannon vanished is sparkles of energy as Central Dogma wondered why Vio did that.

(Central Dogma)

"He's planning something." Misato said as everyone was at the edge of their seats wondering what Vio will do next.

(Battlefield)

The EVA then reached out with its left arm as the arm the repaired itself before energy build up on it but went up in a straight line before forming into a sword as the EVA took a battle stance ready for battle. The Angel was shocked as it saw the EVA's pilot was awakening more of his power through the EVA as the Angel stepped back as it was apparent the EVA and pilot wanted to get up close and personal.

The EVA roared as did the Pilot as the EVA was willed to charge at the Angel as it swung its blade at the Angel only for the Angel to try and block with its arms. Key word is 'try,' as the arms ended up being cut off as it made the Angels spear base weapon useless until it can heal but the EVA wouldn't let that happen. The EVA then began slashing at the Angel as it kept trying to get the upper hand but the Beast was aroused from slumber and those who awoken it suffered dearly.

As The Angel tried to block the EVA then cartwheeled away as it then slid the sword against its armored arm creating sparks as it was ready to kill. The EVA then charged at the Angel as the Angel knew it couldn't win but it would attempt to take the EVA down with it as it began to build up energy in its S2 core.

(Central Dogma)

"Ma'am the Angel is building up massive energy!" Makoto called as Ritsuko looked.

"It's attempting to self-destruct and take Vio down with it!" Ritsuko called as Misato got to the comm.

"Vio get away from it!" Misato called but she didn't realize Vio had a plan.

(Battlefield)

The EVA was upon the Angel as it then ducked under the Angel as it then slashed outward through the Angel's core cutting its source of power in two. The energy that was built up couldn't be held in as it then exploded but the damage was minimum since the Angel didn't build up enough energy.

As Smoke covered the area everyone waited in batted breaths wondering if Vio had won or if he defeated the Angel.

(Central Dogma)

"Check for pilots life signs!" Misato ordered as Maya checked.

"Life signs confirmed the pilot is ok." Maya called as from the screen the EVA walked out as something was different about it. The NERV Symbol on its right shoulder was replaced with Vio's clothing symbol as the green parts have become white, its left eye was still burning as it dragged the sword on the ground creating sparks. The EVA then roared in triumph as many noticed now that the mouth was snapped open.

Had the EVA gone berserk and if it did why was its attacks so organized and planned? The EVA then began to shut down as the face piece began to fall off as when it did the building reflected its monstrous true face as Vio looked.

(Plug)

Vio had regained his plain look as he saw the EVA's face and didn't look the least bit scared. "Angel." He said noticing the small mask on the EVA's forehead. That was when he felt a ringing nose in his head as he clutched it with his body feeling heavy. His vision began to blur as the EVA began to shut down no doubt the pilots Synch being cut off as he could hear Misato calling him asking what was wrong before in the end the world around him went black.

(Meanwhile not too far off)

Meanwhile hidden from view a woman in pure white cloths watched the entire battle and smirked as her white hair was long and flowing as she looked to the battlefield. She recognized the power the EVA possessed as she looked and felt the memories of those in Central Dogma. She looked at the EVA and felt the memory it held as well as she then smirked before walking away and vanishing from view almost like she was a ghost.

" _Soon… this, world will be free of the plague that harms it."_ The Woman said as she vanished out of thin air.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow over 8,000 words right off the bat. Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed it and will fav, follow, and review this chapter as those three things help give me inspiration for fics. Anyway enjoy your days everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet Beast Chain

ESKK: Hey it's me new chapter anyway one guy reviewed this who is for some ungodly reason a Shinji x Rei fan asked for Vio not to live with Misato. Yes I know bad asses live alone but the guy is from another world and wouldn't survive a day on his own if he tried to live alone. Anyway let's start this fic and as always keep reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own EVA or any BRS Info that may appear.

(Start)

Vio awoken and found himself back in his world as he looked around. He found that he was on some sort of chess board like ground as he saw above him was his world's sky which seemed to be clear but carry clouds as the sky itself was an odd color. Vio looked at his clothing and saw he was dressed in his normal garb as he looked around hoping to find whatever had dragged him here. He then began to walk as he took noticed to the moss covered larger than life Chess Pieces as he soon took notice to something else. He saw toys, dolls, and puppets as the ground turned into something seen in a child's play room. The colors were dull as even the sky was dull showing how desolate and depressing this world was though Vio wasn't bothered by it, after all it was 'home.'

As he walked he stopped as he saw a blue stream as he felt something was off. He looked closely and saw that this place, he had been here before as something was putting the hairs on him on end as he looked around. He walked for a bit as he followed the stream with his hood on as he soon heard a voice that sounded oddly familiar to him.

"Go away." The voice said as it sounded much like Rei did minus the pain but more of a whisper. He looked around as he soon saw an oversized doll house standing on a hill side as he glared at it. Something about this was familiar he just couldn't place where, why, or how. "Go Away." The Voice said again as Vio ignored it as he walked torts it.

But as soon as he stepped into a walk away out of nowhere a giant spider like doll rammed into him and pushed him torts a wall and with the speed and velocity it picked up he hit the wall and made a crater. The spider jumped back as Vio looked at the Spider with his plain look as from it he saw the doll spider held a resemblance to an EVA but it was yellow on contrast to his Violet EVA.

He also saw that someone was on its back controlling it as he only saw blue hair on this person. Vio knew he was in for a fight as he took a battle stance and summoned his beam cannon. The Spider/Doll charged at him again as its mouth opened and fired what looked like energy beams as Vio fired at them with equal force before he had to dodge the last one and nearly avoided getting fried. The Spider Doll creature then send tendrils at Vio and grabbed his feet before it arms grabbed the tendril and slammed him onto the ground hard creating a crater.

The Spider Doll creature then began running around dragging Violet across the ground as sense he was in the ground he was creating a trail of broken floor and dirt as every time the Spider Doll stopped it flung him around hitting different areas.

Vio then summoned his Katana like sword and slashed the tendrils freeing himself as he rolled on the ground and hit a wall that looked like a part of some child's play set. The creature came at Vio again but Vio then summoned a large Mini-gun as big as his Beam cannon and fired at the Spider Doll mainly at its feet as some of the bullet hit its face. The ground began to fill with empty Shells as the doll soon lost its footing and slid on the ground.

Vio jumped over it as it crashed and he soon caught the sight of a Rei look-a-like as she looked at him with blue eyes that seemed to glow. She had scars on her neck and face that looked like stitches and a seven eyes mask on the side of her head as her hair was filled with blue strands and like him had pale whit skin. As Vio landed he called off his Mini-Gun and then threw his arms out to his side causing chains to fly out attached to something under his coats sleeves.

He swung the chains around as they were like whips as on their ends where metal hooks. He then swung them to the Doll where it hooked onto its back before he yanked hard and pulled it back before throwing it to its back where the girl was riding. He then swung again before jumping at it while it was in the air and used it as a spring board before jumping to the top of a life size toy castle. He then grabbed to a balcony where he tanked hard causing the Spider Doll to lose its back side as the girl then jumped off as she saw she had to get physical.

When she landed she had his chain in her left armored clawed hand and forced him down causing him to crash into the ground. The girl was dressed in a ruined gothic princess dress as her left arm was large and clawed as her armor seemed to be based off the EVA. On her feet were wheels as on her left arm was a large shield, as attached to her back by unknown means was a two pronged spear as under it was a small wing similar to one you found on a costume but it was broken with wires showing similar to a statue. She glared at Vio with a plain look as Vio returned it as inside he was shocked to learn this Rei look-a-like was in his dreams.

With her human hand she grabbed the spear and drew it as she took a battle stance as it was evident those wheels as her feet weren't for show. It was then that he was proven right as the girl charged at him with incredible speed as Vio quickly back flipped away to avoid getting hit as he called back his chains and switched to his sword. Vio then began a sword fight with the girl as she slashed at him with her spear. As she stabbed at him she then used her wheels to kick him in the side as he was hit before she knocked him down. She then slammed her other wheel into his face before spinning it causing him pain but luckily thanks to their races resilience and longevity he was able to take it but his face was bloody in the mouth.

He quickly jammed his sword into the wheel stopping it causing her to force it off sending his sword flying as it stabbed into the ground not too far away. Vio then forced the girl off him as he quickly got up and summoned his beam cannon and fired at her causing her to wheel side to side in order to avoid getting hit. The girl then landed on a rock as Vio glared at her as she was cornered but instead he spit out the black blood that was in his mouth as he glared at her. She quickly charged at him as he shot her but Vio then switched to his mini gun and began firing at her with rapid fire as she girl quickly wheeled away as the gun fire followed her. Vio then jumped up as he fired at her before calling off his weapon and sending a chain to his sword before the hook attached to the loop on the sword pummel and pulled.

The girl went after Vio as she didn't see it coming until it was too late as the sword sliced one of her wheels as she was send tumbling downward holding her injured leg when she tried to get up. Vio then swung around the chain with his sword attached to it as he then sent it at the girl but it nearly stabbed into her buy luckily she rolled away. Vio came closer as he kept trying but he failed to notice that the Spider Doll had recovered as the girl smirked before it charged at her and blocked the sword. The doll then got its master back on its back before jumping up and pointing its legs downward like a drill before it came down up Vio spinning. Vio shot at it as it stabbed into his torso and pinning him to the wall.

Vio let out a silent scream as the pain was excruciating before his black/purple blood spewed out as the Rei look-a-like smirked at him. Vio then gritted his teeth as he then busted out his beam cannon and fired at her sense with the cannons length she was hit at point blank range in the hear area. She fell down to the ground as the spider without its master's mental command of it became limp like a doll. Vio walked over to her as his blood spilled into the floor but thanks to his body his wound was already healing.

The Girl looked at him holding her chest as Vio pointed his beam cannon at her face as she looked at him. "Are you going to kill me again?" She asked as Vio was confused.

"Again?" He asked as he was confused sense as far as he remembered this was the first time he met her. It was then that she spoke her last words as she looked at him.

"Blue… Nephilim… Doll…" She struggled as Vio was about to shoot but then he felt his body grow heavy once more as he collapsed and the world went black around him.

(Scene Break)

Vio woke up as he found himself in a large white room as he looked to his side and saw a window to the geo front. He looked to his right and saw the door to the outside as next to it was a window. Vio then got up as he noticed an arm band on his wrist and something stabbed into him with a liquid dripping in. On the bag she saw a note as she took it and looked at it but could not read it as he saw the note was red so it probably meant he wasn't supposed to touch it. He then got up and saw it was portable but before he could get up the door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Oh your awake, Dr. Akagi said to keep that IV in you until you woke up, if you want I can remove it." She said as Vio nodded.

"Yes please." He said as the Nurse nodded and removed the IV as the Nurse looked to him.

"Are you in any pain at all?" She asked just wanting to make sure she wasn't making a mistake.

"Slight soreness and stiffness but I'll be ok." He said plainly as his face mirrored his plain look.

"It's natural anyway I will call Major Katsuragi and Dr. Akagi and tell them you have woken up." The nurse said as Vio nodded before said Nurse.

Vio looked at the ceiling as he never really seen any of those unless he was looking for shelter in his world as one phrase came to mine. "Unfamiliar White Ceiling." He said as he looked at said ceiling.

(Meanwhile at the Explosion site)

Misato was waving a fan at herself as it was hot. Sure Second impact had put Japan in a perpetual summer but that didn't excuse the fact she was hot and hating it. Next to her was Dr. Akagi as she was going over data on the Angel remains they were able to fine that survived the explosion as so far she wasn't getting much. "So looks like NERV's PR group finally has something to do." Misato said as she fanned herself with a fan.

"Well they finally get to work for a living so we have nothing to worry about what I'm really interested is in Vio his Blood is just as small piece of a big puzzle.

"Ritsuko you promised to help him not dissect him." Misato said as Ritsuko looked.

"I know but we find proof of parallel realities yet you want to wrap it up and keep it a secret it makes me a little peeved." Ritsuko said as she worked.

"I'm surprised everyone is so calm about this what with the Angel's reappearing and all." Misato said as she watched the news as they gave the BS Government cover up.

"Actually I think everyone is pretty scared." Ritsuko said as she typed on her laptop.

Misato then sighed as even though she had fans in this tent where they didn't have to wear the hazmat suits it was still hot. "Man its hot out here, really wish I was in Vio's shoes right now at least he's getting air conditioning." Misato said as she fanned herself.

"Don't complain Misato after all you have to fill out paperwork later after this battle is over, plus so far we are drawing up close to zero results on the Angel's remains we don't have enough to work with after all." Ritsuko said as she went over the data.

"Well what about Vio's data the minute he was admitted to the hospital you instantly grabbed a syringe and took some of his blood, though it surprised me that it really was black." Misato said as Ritsuko looked.

"I'm making some progress but very few, I gave the data to Commander Ikari and right now he's going over it as I even showed him the blood if he had doubts about it." Ritsuko said as Misato chuckled a bit.

"Who knows what the commander will do when he realizes that Vio is a human from a parallel dimension." Misato said as she fanned herself as nearby a flatbed truck was carrying the EVA's face plate away.

"Yeah but hopefully he won't touch the IV when he wakes up with that note you left, but for all we know his language system in his world may be different from the language system in ours." Ritsuko said as Misato sighed.

That was when her phone rang as Misato picked it up and after checking the collar ID she answered. "Hello Katsuragi here." Misato said as she heard what the caller said. "Alright I'll be right there to pick him up." Misato said as she then hung up. "Seems Vio woke up man with all that punishment he took from the Angel I have expected him to be out a bit longer." Misato said as Ritsuko nodded.

"Well I need to go back to HQ and go over this data and check the remains again before they fully decompose hopefully I'll find something I missed." Ritsuko said as Misato nodded.

"He doesn't have contamination from what the doctors can see but I think it would be better for you to check him out just to be sure, make sure they didn't miss anything, after all you did make yourself his physician." Misato said as she knew Ritsuko only did that so she can better study Vio without arousing suspicion.

"Don't mock me Misa after all you did bring the only possible witness to Shinji's suicide that might know why he did what he did." Ritsuko said as Misato glared at Ritsuko for calling her that name.

"Well only you would say the False Color Rits." Misato said as Ritsuko returned the glare.

(Later in the truck)

Misato was in the truck as she was enjoying the AC unit inside it over the hot, hot heat of the outside. "Ah Air conditioning man's greatest triumph over nature." Misato said as she let the cold air cool her down.

"Yes we understand your love for the Air Conditioning but Misato lets be serious for a moment." Ritsuko said as Misato looked to her. "Have you noticed the scars all over Vio's body?" She asked as Misato looked.

"Now that you mention it I did see scars on his arms after her took off his coat." Misato said remembering those scars that looked like they came from bullets and blades.

"Well I looked them over, they didn't seem to be from any self-harm attempts and doctors have confirmed it and even said they came from struggles like fights." Ritsuko began as they drove. "By the looks of it, it seems the scars carry on to the rest of his body and some of those scars looked like they should have been fatal injuries." Ritsuko said as she then turned to Misato. "Misato how much are you really aware of Vio?" Ritsuko asked as she looked to Misato.

"I'm not sure I mean when he stuck his head out the window he hit a stop sign hard and shrugged it off like nothing even though it gave him a bloody nose, he never said how he got those scars and he never really talked about his world much." Misato said as Ritsuko looked.

"With the way he acts and how he neglected to mention any of this, I have two theories. One: he is possibly hiding something or Two: He's more powerful then he lets on." Ritsuko said as they drove.

"What are you saying Ritsuko?" Misato asked as she looked at Ritsuko.

"I'm saying be careful with him we still don't know much about him and even then from what I gathered from his blood sample he's possibly very dangerous as well when provoked." Ritsuko said as Misato looked at her.

"I'll take my chances I mean he may be powerful and fast but he's also slow and at times naïve but all in all he's a good kid, ultra-abnormal yes but basically a good kid all the same." Misato said as Ritsuko sighed.

"Guess there's no stopping you from trying to bond with him, oh well depending on his mental state could affect the EVA so keep him at tip top condition." Ritsuko said as Misato nodded.

"I got it." Misato said as they drove.

(Meanwhile NERV HQ unknown meeting room)

Gendo was in a dark room with the other NERV base commanders as they were merely holograms and members of a powerful group that controls the world from the shadows. "So the Angels have returned." One said as another followed.

"It's rather sudden."

"It's the same as it was 15 years ago. That's the way of disasters they come without warning."

"On the positive side it seems our previous investment had not gone to such a waist after all."

"We can't be sure about that yet. If it doesn't pay off its still a waist."

"Correct, now that news of the Angels have become common knowledge NERV must take steps we must control how this information controlled by the general population."

"You may rest assured that it's already been taken care of. Don't worry." Gendo said as another then spoke.

"Now what of this unknown that you have recruited into NERV this Violet Beast Chain we did a little research on him after you gave us your report on him and thus far we have found no known information on him it's like he doesn't even have a past to speak of."

"Yes add the fact he shares a striking resemblance to your deceased son who you originally planned to have piloted the EVA it makes us concerned that there are outside parties conspiring against us."

"This boy has abilities that makes him a powerful opponent to the Angels even when he was at a small stature his weapons was able to cause the Angel Pain."

"The Dead Sea Scrolls never spoke of him yet you allowed him to pilot the EVA and join NERV why?"

"I was unaware of his abilities at the time but now that I've seen him and seen how capable he is with the EVA to control the Berserker I believe if he's "leashed," so to speak he will carry out the your scenario as planned." Gendo said as the group looked.

"Yes SEELE has existed for a very long time but this boy he too appeared seemingly out of nowhere perhaps he is an artificial life form created to challenge us."

"Yes but keeping close tabs on him as the Third Child will allow us to better control him."

"But what if he realizes our plan as someone with no information or background to go upon he might very well be able to roam more freely undetected."

"And with his abilities sending an assassin after him would basically be a death sentence for said Assassin."

"Perhaps it would be more suited to send someone who can fight him on a more even playing field."

"I shall keep the boy under control but if he openly defies NERV, finds out information about us, or attempts to challenge SEELE I will take steps to ensure he is silenced, permanently." Gendo said as that seemed to calm SEELE down.

"Understood but with the repair cost of the EVA added to the development cost to Unit Zero are simply staggering."

"Like we said before you had originally planned to have your son pilot the EVA before his demise."

"But right now the boy that took his place and the Angels should not be top priority for you. The Human Instrumentality project that should be top priority for you."

"Correct under these desperate circumstances our project may be the only hope for the future of mankind you understand?"

That was when the old man at the head of the table built up with cybernetics spoke as he was SEELE's leader Lorenz Keel. "In any event the Angels are no excuse for the delay of the schedule and project we may consider adjusting the budget." Keel said as he looked to Gendo.

"The rest of the meeting no longer requires you, your presence here was… appreciated." With that said the small part of SEELE vanished leaving only Keel and Gendo.

"Ikari you do know there can be no turning back." Keel said before he vanished.

"I know… mankind has no time left." Gendo said as he was alone in the room.

(With Misato)

Misato looked at the city as she was ready to go pick up Vio from the hospital. The City was currently undergoing repairs for the next Angel attack as a large rifle was being transported, weapons were being reloaded, and damages caused by the Angel were being repaired. Misato had to think though sense Vio can summon weapons at will with the EVA using his power and most of them are beam based she had to give each weapon a name so she can remember each of them. Plus she had to get Vio to show her any other weapons he can summon so she and Ritsuko could create a training program for Vio so he can translate his skills to EVA.

"If EVA and the city operate at their full potential then we just might make it through this." Misato said as Ritsuko looked.

"You're just an optimist." Ritsuko said as Misato smiled.

"Hey sometimes you need a little wishful thinking just to keep on living. And besides with Vio and his abilities on our side we have a secret weapon against the Angels." Misato said with a smile.

"I see your point, it's nice to hear a positive attitude." Ritsuko said as she looked at the time. "I'll see you later." Ritsuko said as she had to leave.

"All right see you." Misato said as she had to pick up Vio from the hospital.

(Scene Break with Vio)

Vio walked around the NERV Hospital as it looked like it was meant to be calming to him it looked dull and depressing. It was meant to heal you but to him in the end looked like it was meant to suck the life right out of you. As he walked he stopped at a window in the hall and looked outside as he saw how different Earth was to his own world.

His world was fractured that any semblance of nature had vanished from the world. Any nature that was found was rare and even then it didn't last long before battles tore it apart. When he looked at this worlds nature he saw a planet filled with colors that was trying to preserve what nature it had left and heal from it as if a cataclysm happened on this world as well but not as damaging as it was on his.

It was then he heard the door open somewhere as he looked and saw none other than Rei Ayanami being wheeled by as she looked at him with Vio returning the look. Vio then followed her as he looked at her and saw she looked much like the girl from his dream. "Blue Nephilim Doll." He said as Rei looked.

"Pardon?" She asked as she looked at Vio.

"Blue Nephilim Doll and girl looking like you said that, I think that was her name." Vio said as Rei looked as she saw no lies in his words plus from what she learned from the Commander there was something abnormal about this Shinji look-a-like as his abilities were proof of that. "She didn't smile when I saw her but I felt like I met her before." He said with his plain look.

"I see goodbye Pilot Ikari." Rei said as she was wheeled away.

Vio was confused once more as he was once again called that persons last name. Everyone since he had arrived here had either been calling him Shinji or Ikari or Shinji Ikari. Sure it recently died down sense more people were aware he was dead by suicide but it bothered him as to why people were expecting to see Shinji here. Something seemed to be amiss as it all seemed to revolve around this Shinji character.

He then walked back to the Window to look at the tree line of the Geofront only to see something new. On the other side of the window was a boy who looked like him but tanner and dressed in what looked like a school uniform. Vio was confused as he put his right hand up to the window as the boy mirrored his action. Once there hands touched the boy spoke. "Please save this world." He said before Vio blinked and he was gone.

Vio looked at his hand after getting his hand off the window and inspected his hand. "Save the world… from the Angels?" He asked as he looked at his hand.

(Later)

Vio was in the lobby in his normal cloths finally as he was bored. Like he thought it was like this hospital was meant to drain the life out of the patients or those recovering here. It was like whoever designed it had the sole intention of making the patient feel worse emotionally and mentally then they already were physically. But most of all he was bored. He was laying on the floor of the lobby as he had his plain look on his face that was accompanied by a now present bored expression. Every so often a Doctor would check to see what was wrong with him but he simply said he was bored out of his mind which the Doctor could understand sense patience easily get bored in a hospital. Plus he was fully healed so waiting to be discharged could be even more boring.

So here Vio was laying on the floor bored as he would move his arms up every so often. It was then that the clerk got bored himself and then took out his smart phone and speaker as it was clear he didn't like his job. The clerk then turned on the phone playing a western song that was perfect for describing this moment.

*Insert Time in a Battle by Jim Croce

Vio saw with how this song played… it was exactly how he felt… bored. He groaned in boredom as he was bored. He then looked at the clock as it said 12:00 before reading 12:01 which caused him to groan.

(Later)

Vio was sitting on a chair looking at a magazine but sense he couldn't read he just looked at the pictures.

(Later more)

Vio was now was on a spare rolling chair as he spun around before rolling down a ramp as he hit the wall but luckily he wasn't hurt.

(Later)

Vio was spinning a pencil around in his hand as he was getting very bored.

(Later)

Vio came up from behind a row of seats as he was the only one here.

(Later)

Vio was once again on the floor as he looked at the clock as it now said 12:03 which caused him to groan again. "Someone just kill me now." He said as his head fell to the floor once more.

*End song

"What are you doing on the floor?" A voice asked as Vio looked and saw Misato.

"Just bored, this hospital as you call it, is so boring it's almost unbearable." Vio said as Misato smiled.

"Well you're not the only one who thinks that." Misato said remembering all the people who complained about the hospitals.

"Plus this place is depressing almost like instead of wanting to get better patients came here to die." Vio said as Misato sighed.

"Well come on we need to get your living arrangements." Misato said as Vio got off the floor and put on his hood before following Misato.

(Later at the Elevator)

The Elevator door opened as on the other side was Gendo as he glared down at Vio with a calculating glare. Vio looked in his eyes with his plain look as sense his was fully clothed his scars were hidden as he looked at Gendo. Gendo looked at Vio before Vio finally spoke.

"Are you going to step to the side so me, and Misa can ride this transport box, Gen-doo?" Vio asked as Gendo inside was curios how Vio didn't know what an Elevator was. It was then that Gendo stepped to the side as he ignored the insult for a bit.

Vio and Misato entered as Misato pressed the button so the two may head to her and Vio's desired floor.

(Inside the Elevator)

Vio was just standing with his hood on as next to him was Gendo as the two were silent. Gendo was calculative as he knew Vio may look like his son but he was a completely different person from him. Gendo knew he had to make some major revisions in some parts as Misato felt like a rock in a hard place.

"You know you should refer to me as Commander Ikari Third Child." Gendo said as he didn't bother to look at the pilot.

"I just call them as I see them Gen-doo." Vio said as he didn't bother to look at him either.

"You could be punished for misconduct and defilement of authority." Gendo said as Misato had to give Gendo a point there.

"Don't really care if it involves dying I don't really mind either." Vio said as that shocked Misato.

"You don't fear death?" Gendo asked as he was surprised but didn't show it.

"Yeah though why I think I'll keep that to myself for a bit." Vio said as the two rode the elevator.

"Eventually I will find out what you keep hidden." Gendo said as he can have Ritsuko gather data on his body's information and the source of his abilities while Rei can gain his trust to make him talk.

"I don't doubt that, not like I have much to hide anyway." Vio said being calm about this. It was soon that the Elevator binged as Misato looked at the number on the Elevator as she nodded to it.

"Hey Vio this is our floor." Misato said before the Elevator opened as Vio then walked out followed by Misato.

Vio then stopped as he then looked to Gendo with his hood up. "We should talk more Gen-doo I found it a bit educational." Vio said before he turned and followed Misato to catch up to her.

(Later at the Housing Office)

"He'll be living alone?" Misato asked as she had looked over the paper detailing Vio's living arrangements.

"That's right his room will be in the sixth block beyond this one is that alright?" The agent asked as Vio and Misato looked to him.

"I guess." Vio said plainly sense he couldn't remember the last time he lived in a house or a home of any kind.

"Vio are you sure about that?" Misato asked as she looked to Vio.

"Not like I'll have anything better to do from now to the next Angel." Vio said as Misato looked.

"What about school?" Misato asked as Vio looked.

"What's school?" Vio asked as that sealed it for Misato.

(With Ritsuko later)

Ritsuko was looking through a microscope as she had put the Angels' remains on deep freeze so she can examine it soon. She was currently looking at Vio's blood as she saw the purple hue was in fact cells bunched together as they glowed like energy as she was surprised. It seems with every secret she discovered more secrets are revealed that need to be unsealed.

That was when her phone rang as she looked over to it and sighed before moving from her spot and going to the phone. "Akagi here." She greeted as she heard Misato's voice. "Hey Misato what is it I was in the middle of something." Ritsuko asked before Misato told as Ritsuko was shocked. "What did you say?!" She asked shocked to hear this.

(With Misato)

"You heard me I said I'm taking Shinji home to live in my place ok. It's already been approved and don't worry I'm not going to make any passes to him." Misato joked as Vio was just trying to figure out what was going on. Ritsuko of course ranted at Misato's lude comment as Vio could hear her as she looked. "Some people just can't take a joke." Misato said as she got the phone away from her ear when Ritsuko started yelling.

(Later)

Vio was sitting in the car looking out the window as they were in a tunnel. Misato had to ask as she needed to know Vio's education level before deciding on what to do with him. "So you're saying you've never been to school?" Misato asked as Vio looked.

"Yeah see when someone of my people are born and reach a certain age we gain the memories of basic functions such as walking and talking for example the rest is up to us to figure it out and our parents to teach us. Of course when people began dying and there memories of the dead person is erased we didn't have enough time to be educated because we were all too busy at each other's throats." Vio said as Misato looked.

"So do you know how to read Japanese?" Misato asked as Vio looked.

"Japanese so that's what you call this world's version of Shooter Language?" Vio asked as Misato had to ask.

"Then how did you read the note I left on your IV?" Misato asked as Vio looked.

"I didn't I just assumed it was meant to be there sense it didn't skewer me before the nurse walked in as Misato now knew she was in deep shit. "Ok I need to get you some teaching material and teach you what you need to know before we enroll you into school." Misato said as Vio nodded. "But first let's at least have a party tonight." Misato said as Vio looked.

"What is the party for?" Vio asked as Misato smiled to him.

"It's a welcoming party to my new roommate from another world of course." Misato said as this had to be the first welcome party for an alien.

(Later at the local 24 hour store)

Vio was looking at the canned and instant foods Misato was buying as he had never seen it before as Misato was wondering how he is even alive and so strong if her hunch was right. Vio noticed people talking about what was going on but chose to ignore them as he looked at one thing in particular that had a smiley face on it accompanied by a picture of what looked like noodles.

Misato looked to him as he seemed mesmerized by the noodles as Misato smirked having a hunch this boy might get an obsession with Ramen Noodles like many anime characters on TV. When she introduces him to Anime she'll be sure to tease him about it as hopefully he will make it fun for her to tease.

(Later)

Vio was in the passenger side of Misato's car as Misato herself was driving to their desired destination. It was the afternoon as the sun was setting for the duo as Misato remembered something else of great importance. 'I need to by him furniture if he's going to live with me.' Misato said as Vio looked at the bags filled with instant food and ramen that were stacked up on his lap. "Do you don't mind if we make a little stop on the way?" Misato asked as Vio looked.

"A stop where." Vio asked as he looked to the smiling Misato with his plain look.

"Oh it's a real cool place." Misato said as she smiled at Vio.

(Later at lookout hill)

Vio looked at the city as it was small as something didn't add up. "Hey Misato this is a Fortress right?" Vio asked as Misato looked.

"Yeah." Misato said as Vio then continued.

"And it's mainly a city right?" Vio asked as Misato had the answer.

"Yeah."

"So where are all the buildings to house the people?" Vio asked as he looked upon the city with his plain look. "It seems too lonely and desolate to be considered a Fortress City." Vio said as Misato looked and smiled as Vio was in for a treat.

"Here we go." Misato said as the time was now. The Sirens soon sounded as from the city large blast doors opened on the streets as from them large buildings rose from it. Some buildings were skyscrapers as many of them ranged from business buildings to housing buildings as now it looked like a city as Vio could even see people walking out of the city. "This city is a fortress designed to withstand the angels. This is Tokyo-3 of Earth." Misato said before turning to Vio. "This is our city, the city that you saved and is now defended by Violet Beast Chains." Misato said as Violet was impressed as he never seen anything like this on his world.

"Incredible." Vio said as he was already impressed when he first entered this world, but he had seen colors that had shocked him to actually exist. "The Colors, there incredible." Vio said seeing how bright the colors were as the sun set.

'He's interested in colors?' Misato thought as she saw this.

(Scene Break)

It was night time as Vio carried the bags while following Misato to the apartment as he had his hood down now as Misato was talking. "The place might be a little messy sense I just moved in myself, so I haven't been living in it long but make yourself at home, tomorrow we'll buy you some furniture to make your room more like your room and some cloths so you aren't wearing the same thing every day. Don't know if you have the concept of home in your world but this will be your home now." Misato said as she then opened her apartment door to the walk in hallway.

"I remember someone saying in my world that home is where cherished memories are born surrounded by those who love you be they old memories or new memories." Vio said as Misato stepped to the side to let him in.

"Then whoever that person was, is a very wise man." Misato said as Vio hesitated for a moment before walking in. But as soon as Vio walked in he felt his body pulse as he saw a mirror and saw himself enter the house but it was that boy from the hospital window instead as the boy walked in like he did as he said something which he read from his lips.

"I'm home." Vio said as the boy smiled before vanishing. Misato having not seen what Vio saw smiled at him.

"Welcome home." Misato said as she had a cheery smile directed torts Vio.

Once they were inside they soon arrived at the main house part as Vio was shown the messiness of Misato's house. "My place is a little messy like I said but don't be afraid and make yourself at home. But if you see something moving in the trash, kill it." Misato said joking as she walked over to her room. "Oh by the way can you put the groceries in the fridge, it's the big mechanical container plugged into the wall with multiple doors." Misato asked as she stuck her head out.

Vio looked from side to side seeing the two fridges and opened one closes to the counter and saw what he was looking for. He then put the groceries where he thought they belonged as he made sure they matched somehow before closing the fridge. Vio looked at the other fridge as he was curious as to why she had to fridges as he decided to ask.

"Misa why do you have two fridges?" Vio asked as she must have more "food," in there.

(With Misato)

Misato was getting dressed into her house cloths as she heard Vio's question. "Don't worry he's probably still sleeping." Misato called as Vio looked.

"Sleeping?" Vio asked as he was curious now.

(Later)

"Let's eat!" Misato called as dinner began. Vio just looked at his food as Misato took a swing of her Yebisu beer as Vio looked at the food with his plain indifferent look. Misato then cheered once she was done as she had a smile on her face. "Life just doesn't get any better than this!" Misato called with a smile on her face as she held her beer.

"I suppose so." Vio said as Misato saw he wasn't eating.

"Hey Vio why aren't you eating, a growing boy needs his strength." Misato asked as she looked.

"Well my people don't need to eat as long as they have their memories and don't waist the energy the memories give them in one go." Vio said as Misato looked.

"So what you guys are like memory vampires?" Misato asked as Vio looked.

"I guess but most of the time eating is optional, sleeping allows us to recover faster but we don't really need it unless we over exert ourselves of are injured." Vio said as Misato smiled.

"So you guys are pretty much unstoppable as long as you don't get something like amnesia." Misato joked as Vio looked shocked.

"Never say that, memories are our most precious and powerful treasure, it was exactly why we started wiping each other out, so we don't lose memories and be forgotten without any proof of our existence." Vio said before a stomach growling was heard. "What the devil was that?" Vio asked as he looked around.

Misato chuckled as she looked to Vio. "That was your stomach you're hungry so you need to eat, here have some ramen." Misato said passing a cooked bowl of instant ramen to Vio. "I cooked that one last because it only takes 3-4 minutes to make." Misato said with a smile as Vio picked up the chopsticks. He looked at it before quickly figuring out the proper way to hold it and grab some of the Ramen before eating it.

As he slurped it into his mouth it didn't take long for him to get a reaction as his eyes went wide as stars appeared in them. Vio quickly began eating the Ramen at break neck speed as it was by far the most delicious thing he had ever eaten. How it was silky smooth and how like silk flowed down his throat with ease. It didn't take long for the empty bowls to start piling up as Vio ate, ate, and ate the Ramen as it wasn't long until all the ramen Misato had cooked was gone as Vio's stomach was now expanded as he belched a little.

"I see you like Ramen." Misato joked as Vio looked.

"Yes, this Ramen is like nothing I ever tasted before." Vio said as Misato smiled.

"Well good news that was only one type of Ramen there are different flavors of Ramen you have to try." Misato said as Vio looked.

"You must buy more and show me how to cook it." Vio said as Misato smiled.

"Sure but first you need a bath." Misato said as Vio looked.

"A bath why?" Vio asked as Misato looked.

"When was the last time you had a bath?" Misato asked as Vio looked confused.

"That was probably a few weeks ago in my world when I last found a fresh source of water to bath in." Vio said as Misato was shocked as that explained the new smell in her apartment.

"Ok young man go take a bath!" Misato called as she may be considered a slob but at least she took care of her personal hygiene.

"Why?" Vio asked as it didn't bother him.

"Because bathing is the rejuvenating water of life, that and you built up a stink." Misato said as Vio stood up.

"Ok." Vio said calmly seeing no use in arguing sense he didn't have much room to argue.

"That bathroom is down the hall can't miss it." Misato called as Vio walked after grabbing a towel on the way.

As Vio opened the door he was soon met with something that shocked him as this bird like creature shook water off of it. Out of instinct Vio summoned his Beam cannon and fired at it barely missing it as luckily he was weak on energy so the damage was just a scorched wall as the penguin dodged the attack and hid behind the sink.

Misato hearing the fire ran to the bathroom freaked out as she soon saw Vio aiming his cannon at the penguin. "Misato you have a vermin infestation perhaps its best time to clean your home." Vio said as he aimed at her penguin who was hiding behind the toilet.

"WARK!" the Penguin called for help as it was scared of the human with the big gun.

"Vio calm down that's Penpen your other roommate, he's a warm water penguin." Misato said as Vio looked.

"Penguin?" He asked as he was confused.

"Yeah, don't mind him he was just leaving the bathroom." Misato said as Penpen took the chance and ran out of the room to hide in his fridge.

(Later in the bath)

Vio was sitting in the bath as he looked at the ceiling of the bathroom with his mind deep in thought. "Rejuvenating waters of life? Yeah right." Vio scoffed as he was naked in the water. "It seems every time I'm alone, my mind is plagued with thoughts of my home world and Puzzles I can't put together figuratively and literally." Vio said as he remembered everything that happened even the battle with EVA and meeting Yui.

"Rei… that girl looks so familiar why? And Yui… why was when I saw that woman my heart was hurting?" Vio asked as he looked at the ceiling. "So many questions, so little answers but I guess that's why it's called life, you have to find your own answers or create them." Vio said as he looked to the ceiling.

(Meanwhile with Gendo and Ritsuko)

"So how was Rei today?" Ritsuko asked as she was behind Gendo as Gendo looked upon the frozen Unit 00 as the room they were in was the room for the Unit 00 test lab. "You did see her at the hospital today didn't you?" Ritsuko asked as she looked to Gendo.

"She will work again in 20 days. By then we will be ready to reactivate Unit 00 from cryo-stasis" Gendo said as he looked upon the yellow one eyed EVA.

"It's so hard on these children." Ritsuko said as Gendo looked.

"They are the only one else that can pilot the EVA's s as long as they survive that is what I'll have them do." Gendo said in his cold tone as Ritsuko looked to him.

"Did you at least read over the data I sent you of Vio's abilities and physical make up?" Ritsuko asked as Gendo nodded.

"Though I disregarded the scars but what caught my attention is his abilities being possibly shared with others through his genetic code, similar to a serum." Gendo said as Ritsuko looked.

"Yes I injected his blood on some lab rats and lab chimps, the chimps lasted longer being as they had the close relation to humans but the rad didn't even last the hour, the chimp on the other hand only lasted 3 minutes before it too died." Ritsuko said as Gendo looked.

"Is it possible to alter the blood into a more stable serum?" Gendo asked as Ritsuko looked.

"Yes but it will take time, and it will take even longer to apply it to humans." Ritsuko said as Gendo looked.

"Very well we already have the supply of the blood and genetic code from the blood you will create the serum we need his abilities if turned against us must be eliminated and if not he must be put under my thumb." Gendo said as Ritsuko looked.

"And his genetic code?" Ritsuko asked as Gendo didn't even turn to her.

"We will decipher it and add it to a new Rei." Gendo said as Ritsuko was shocked that Gendo would go that far to have the upper hand and hold all the aces.

(Scene Break that night)

Vio was sitting on his futon as he leaned against the wall. His eyes were wide open as he didn't need sleep. His people didn't require sleep but they did so anyway so they can relive their precious memories in their sleep and look forward to creating new ones in the waking world. Though his memories are fractured and broken apart do Vio had no need to sleep if he didn't have anything to dream about.

(With Misato in the bath)

"He's troublesome, and apparently he doesn't have an education and doesn't know a single Hiragana or Kanji so I can't send him to school until I can get him caught up with his soon to be classmates. I even learned a few things about his people that I will tell you alter." Misato said as Ritsuko chuckled.

(With Ritsuko)

"Complaining already Misato, you know I can come over and tutor him until he can get caught up or maybe send Maya to tutor him, didn't you once say you had wanted to be a teacher someday?" Ritsuko asked as Misato got angry.

"Oh shut up!" She yelled before hanging up.

(With Misato)

"Ritsuko was right I am using him… I said I wouldn't but I did, he had the power to face Angels head on and I treated him like a weapon." Misato said sadly as she looked at the ceiling of the bathroom. "We killed the Angel, yet somehow I'm not happy." Misato said as she was bathing.

(With Vio)

Vio looked up to the ceiling as he looked at it. He wasn't laying down as he had his duster off revealing the scars on his arms as he looked to the ceiling. "Another unfamiliar ceiling but this time a dull white." Vio said as he looked at it before looking out the window. He looked at the city and the moon and reached out torts the moon. "In this city… no in this entire world, there's nothing here that is familiar, Misato said this was my home now but I don't have memories of this place being my home, I have no one to create memories with except maybe Misato." Vio said as he turned to his side.

Vio took out his phone as throughout the day sense he woken up he had been taking pictures of the city like a tourist as he looked through it and looking at the things he had no idea what was. "Why am I here?" He asked looking at a picture of the EVA. "Why did you bring me here Shinji?" Vio continued as he looked through the pictures. "Why do I exist when you are dead?" He asked as he put his phone down and stood up. He picked up the bag and opened it to reveal the food he snagged from Shinji's relatives and a few spare clothing from said relatives. When Shinji had died no doubt they got rid of his stuff not realizing he existed.

"Am I just another form of Shinji who had taken another path?" He asked as he looked at the SDAT that had old blood stains on it. "No." He began as he tightened his hand around said SDAT. "I am Violet Beast Chain that is the name that proves I exist, I fight to prove my existence." He growled as he was the one who stood upon the summit as undefeated in his world.

(With Misato)

Misato was drying herself as she had long hair so it took her hair longer to dry. As she dried herself she stopped for a moment before getting an idea no doubt to relieve her own guilty mind. Misato walked over to Vio wondering if he was asleep.

(Vio)

Vio heard the door open as he looked and saw Misato there as he looked at her with his plain look on his face as he greeted her. "Hello Misa what are you doing here?" Vio asked as he thought she was asleep.

"Vio… sorry to bother you but… I forgot to tell you something I just wanted to tell you what you did for this city was a very good and very noble thing, you defended it and this world even though it wasn't yours to save you should be proud. And Vio I promise you me, and NERV will help you live on this world like any other human being. So just hang in there." Misato said as Vio nodded before doing a rare smile as he looked at Misato.

"Thank you Misa." Vio said as Misato nodded.

"Vio go to sleep, I know your race doesn't need it, but sometimes dreams aren't always about memories, sometimes it's about memories you want to make real." Misato said as Vio nodded. Once Misato was out the door Vio laid down and got his blanket over him. He closed his eyes as it wasn't long before he was asleep and lightly snoring as he wondered what his dreams will involve this time.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow its 11:00 at night and just finished this chapter. Well here it is, hope you all enjoy while also leaving reviews. Anyway Goodnight and as always ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet Beast Chain

ESKK: Wow chapter 2 brought in some favorites and follows. Anyway I know this fic isn't popular but if you all made it this far then I thank you for giving this fic a chance. Anyway let us continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any Black Rock Shooter stuff you may or may not see.

(Start)

Vio sat in the test plug as he had the A10 connector clips but his normal gear minus the coat as he looked at the screen with his plain neutral look. It has been a few weeks sense the Third Angel attack and so far with Ritsuko, Maya, and Misato's help he had been getting caught up with the world. Luckily he was a fast learner and so far he had learned to read Kanji even though there was some that he didn't quite understand.

Maya was calm and patient with him with language and Math while Misato handled history, with Ritsuko handling science and biology. Luckily they came up with a cover story for Maya, which was that Vio had been homeschooled but not often enough so he was way behind and needed to get caught up fast. Though NERV learned something important, Vio refused to wear a plug suit saying it was too tight on him as it hugged his skin too much. Ritsuko tried to convince him to wear the plug suit as even Misato was about ready to force him to wear it.

But knowing his abilities they chose not to and allow him to go as he is so long as he keeps up the high synch with the EVA. And from what they gathered from the Synch tests so far he did. "Good morning Vio how are you today?" Ritsuko asked as Vio saw in the plug.

"Ok, bored but ok." Vio said as he sat in the simulation Plug.

"Good, did you memorized the positions of the EVA's spare power cables, weapon depot, blast and cover shields, as well as launch places?" Ritsuko asked over the comm. links as Vio was ready to fight.

"Yeah I did." Vio said as he was ready to fight.

"Ok then let's review it now." Ritsuko said as Vio yawned a bit. "Normally the EVA's runs on electricity provided by an Umbilical Cable, in case of emergency's it can switch to a built in battery but due to our limited battery capacity technology it can only has one minute of full power and no more than five minutes of activity gain mode before the system is shut down, did you get all of that?" Ritsuko asked as Vio yawned and nodded.

"Yeah I did so when do we get to the part where I can summon my weapons and start shooting false Color Rits?" Vio asked as Ritsuko on the other end side.

"Sorry Vio but we don't have training equipment designed as your weapons, we tried reverse engineering but that takes time, time we don't have so that's why your EVA is equipped with a Pallet Rifle." Ritsuko said as Vio saw the rifle but could sense that Ritsuko didn't like that name. "Now let us continue where we left off yesterday, initiating induction mode." Ritsuko said before the timer started to which the Angel appeared before Vio as it stood still.

"Center the target and then squeeze the trigger." Ritsuko said as Vio did as told but he missed.

"Odd." Vio said as he had never really wielded a rifle before.

"Take it easy center the target on the enemy and pull the trigger." Ritsuko said as Vio did as told and hit the enemy.

"Boring." Vio said as he saw the Angel go down with one shot.

"Again." Ritsuko ordered as Vio would complain but he didn't have any room for that, after all the Angels were the enemies so he had to kill them even if it was a simulator.

(Test Lab)

Ritsuko watched as the EVA used the training rifle to shoot at the Angel only Vio could see as Ritsuko looked. "I'm surprised he agreed to pilot again I mean he may not shot it but piloting the EVA actually hurt him." Maya said remembering when she saw those scars on his arms.

"Yes it seems Vio simply does as he's told when bored and when he fights he fights at full strength to prove his own existence, a rare mental formatting but if I had to guess where he comes from its normal." Ritsuko began as she watched. "Plus trying to integrate his combat style into the EVA would take a while of programming and constructing training weapons sense most of his weapons should at the very least collapse under its own weight." Ritsuko said as she watched. "Plus it wouldn't be very cost efficient if we did do that so for now we train him with our own weapons until we can find a more affordable alternative." Ritsuko said as Maya looked.

"Must be hard adjusting here especially if those scars are anything to go by." Maya said as she read the report. Those scars weren't self-inflicted which meant he was probably in a lot of fights where his life was on the line. As the EVA fired at the target repeatedly Misato was at the back as she was worried for Vio especially sense he will be starting school soon.

(In the Plug)

"Bored." Vio began as every time he shot he repeated the words as it was like a repetitive cycle, he fired, Angel dies, and repeat. As it became boring for him. As he fired he wondered something especially from what he gathered. Who was Shinji and why was he supposed to originally pilot Unit 1?

(Scene Break the next day Apartment)

Misato was sleeping as Vio was already up considering he always was a morning bird. Misato had to clean her apartment though sense Vio nearly killed Penpen thinking he was a "Vermin." She didn't want any holes in her house so she cleaned the entire place making it spotless. Yesterday she drove Vio to school to sign him up and luckily thanks to that she didn't have to drive him today. Vio like she knew officially had an addiction to Ramen Noodles as no doubt he was packing a bowl to take. Misato knew she might have to buy more but hey at least he could cook something better than her.

As she waited for Vio to wake up she soon heard the door open as she got up and looked out her door and saw Vio had left especially sense his shoes were gone. Misato looked and saw the trash bag which was full was still there as she cursed. "Great he forgot today was burnable trash day." Misato said as she was now the unlucky soul who had to take out the trash.

That was when Misato's phone rang as she cursed before reaching out from under her blanket and grabbed it. "Hello?" She answered wondering who would call her so early in the morning.

(With Ritsuko)

Ritsuko was going over the data on Vio as she had checked out his abilities and his weapons. She was also looking at his blood as the normal red blood cells were black giving it the appearance of black blood. She also found his white blood cell count was high which would mean that it was head for him to get sick.

"Hey Misato did Vio leave?" Ritsuko asked as she went over the data.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Misato asked over the phone.

"So I see he starts school today." Ritsuko said as Misato yawned.

"Yeah he does I bought him a cell phone in case of emergencies but that was a week ago and so far he hasn't used it once." Misato said as Ritsuko looked.

"Well he is starting a new school so he doesn't exactly have friends to call." Ritsuko said as Misato looked.

"Yeah but whenever we weren't tutoring him he would vanish out of the blue and reappear hours later he might be up to something." Misato said as Ritsuko looked.

"Well Section 2 isn't reporting anything so it must be you being paranoid." Ritsuko said as Misato looked.

"Yeah but I'm worried he might not make friends or worse blow a hole in the school with that cannon of his." Misato said as Ritsuko heard her friends worry over the phone. "Thing is, he's rather...out of place. I mean, he looks like something off a manga come to life. Like mekaku city actors." Misato added.

"Well he did promise to control himself but he also told us if someone provokes him he'll hold back." Ritsuko said as Misato listened. "Tell me Misato does this sound like the fable the Hedgehogs dilemma?" Ritsuko asked as Misato was confused.

"Hedgehogs? Aren't those things those spinney things?" Misato asked over the phone as Ritsuko nodded.

"Yes see the fable goes that no matter how close a hedgehogs want to get to another hedgehog the closer they get the more they hurt each other by accident." Ritsuko explained as Misato nodded.

"So what we have to watch Vio to see if it's the same problem?" Misato asked as Ritsuko heard.

"Basically." Ritsuko said as Misato nodded.

"Got it." Misato said with a yawn as Ritsuko looked over some data.

"Well I'm going to have to let you go Misato but I'll talk to you later ok." Ritsuko said as Misato yawned.

"Alright later." Misato said before hanging up.

(With Vio)

"Class we have a new student joining us from abroad a Mr. Violet Beast Chain." The old teacher said writing Violet's name in Kanji on the chalk board. "So please give him a warm welcome and help him adjust." The teacher said as Violet stood in front of the class wearing his duster and gloves over his uniform.

"Yo." He said with a wave as he noticed half the class was missing.

"Now then you may take a seat anywhere you like Chain-san." The teacher said as Vio nodded and went to the very back and sat on a desk chair so he wouldn't be noticed. "Now class let us continue from where we left off last time." The teacher said before he began to lesson and it wasn't long until the class began ignoring him considering he was talking about second impact. Vio of course opted to sleep as he saw the class was pretty much goofing off and ignoring the teacher.

As he slept he soon heard a ding as he got up and saw a message on his screen. He quickly opened it and was met with a question.

"Are you the pilot Y/N?"

Vio looked around trying to figure out where the message came from as he looked around hoping to find the sender. All he was met with though was a small group of girls looking at him and giggling as he then looked back to his computer. He debated it for a moment as he wanted to be remembered plus on the other hand NERV never said that he had to keep him being a pilot a secret. So he decided to click yes which was his first mistake.

The students gasped as they surrounded him asking him questions about the EVA like if it was scary to pilot it, did he undergo any training, or even if he was an augmented human being which explains why he's the only one who can pilot the EVA. Vio didn't answer a single question as he yawned a bit clearly bored out of his mind. First the teacher talking about Second Impact like he's trying to take away the kids hope for the future and then his new classmates are asking him questions about the EVA.

"Would you all sit down please the teacher is speaking!" Hikari the class rep called as she was stern which got the students to sit down. Through all of this the teacher didn't seem to be paying attention as he continued the lesson.

(Later after class)

Vio was eating his lunch which was a bowl of instant Ramen as he had finally mastered the use of chop sticks. As he ate he didn't fail to notice a shadow standing above him as he didn't have to look to know who the person was. "Hey new kid get up." He growled as Vio didn't even bother to look at him.

"Not now I'm eating my lunch." He said as he then slurped some more noodles.

"I said get up!" He yelled as he forced Vio to stand up but it resulted in his bowl of instant ramen to get knocked down. Worse part for him was his Ramen was nearly finished as it was now all gone. Violet looked at the Ramen as he was now pissed off as the jock looking classmate was about ready to punch him. Said Jock held Vio by the collar of his shirt but when he punched Vio he caught it with his left hand and used his right hand to push down on the jocks pressure point causing him to let go.

"You ruined my ramen." Vio said plainly as Toji found he was trapped. "You ruined my lunch." Vio said before he used his hold and threw Toji to the wall as Vio glared. "I've had a long day and those noodles were my reprieve but you ruined them, is nothing sacred?" Vio asked but before he could summon his beam cannon Rei appeared and stopped him.

"Chain-san control yourself we cannot have you charged with any crimes as it would put a bad image on NERV." Rei said as Vio called off the energy and nodded.

"Fine." Vio said as he looked. "Why are you here Plain Rei?" Vio asked as Rei was made aware that Vio gives people he meets a nickname.

"I am here to ensure you adjust properly and make sure you don't cause and incident." Rei said as Vio looked.

"…Fair enough." Vio said before he began to walk away as he put his hood on and walked away.

"What was that about?" The speckled youth asked as Rei and Vio walked away.

"I have no clue but he caught me off guard now I know how I can beat him." The jock said before storming off knowing he didn't get to punch him like he wanted to.

(Scene Break NERV)

Vio was walking through NERV's halls dressed in his normal outfit as he walked a bit. He luckily knew his way around NERV but he was once again bored though not as bad as before. While he was here he still hadn't begun called Gendo by his name and repeatedly called him Gen-doo and sense the best Gendo can get him for is insubordination so Vio was ok.

As he walked he soon saw something odd to say the least. It was that boy again as he was sitting on a bench as he clenched and unclenched his hand. Vio walked over to him as he looked at the boy who was just sitting there as he looked. "Do you have someone you want to protect?" The boy asked as he looked to Vio as Vio looked to him. "Do you have someone precious to you, you wish to protect with every fiber of your being?" The boy asked as Vio looked at him.

"Who are you?" Vio asked as the boy looked.

"The better question would be, who are you?" The boy asked as Vio looked.

"But I asked first." Vio asked as the boy looked.

"How can you ask that when you don't even know who you are." The boy said as Vio looked to the boy before him.

"He's right you know baka." Came another voice as Vio looked and saw a red haired girl in a red plug suit with bandages on her left eye and right arm as her revealed eye was blue. "How can you expect to know who you are when your memories are fractured and scattered." The girl said as Vio looked.

Vio looked at them as he tried to figure out the meaning behind their words. "You stood as a living god in your world when you defeated everyone yet you were alone, a God of nothing as it where, maybe here you won't become a God but maybe you can make meaningful bonds here." The boy said before he and the girl vanished.

Vio looked at his hand and saw nothing as he wondered what that boy and girl met. It was soon that he clenched his hand before putting his hand down and saw that some time had passed. Vio then began walking again as he had to get home.

(That Night)

Vio woke up back in his world once more as he saw he was back where he was last time but this time the blue haired being was gone. He looked around expecting the Spider Doll creature to show up but so far nothing. Vio walked around as he began looking around before he saw a letter in his world's language. He put on his hood as he walked over to it and read as it was just a few phrases. "We will meet again. Get Stronger and remember who you are." The not read as Vio put it away before he began walking away.

As he walked he took notice to the fact that his world is as barren as he remembered as he wondered who that girl was who attacked him the last time. As he walked he soon arrived at a more toy neighborhood like district as he walked hoping to reach whatever destination may greet him.

After what seemed like hours of walking he soon arrived at what looked like a ruined hospital near a ruined opera house. He looked to the Opera House and saw a hooded figure on top of it as he tried to squint his eyes to get a better view but he soon found himself losing consciousness before in the end he fell. As Darkness over took him he thought he saw the figure smile at him as the figure then began to walk away as if she wasn't meant to be there to begin with. Soon it all went black as he wondered what had just happened.

(Waking world)

Vio woke up as he looked to his window and saw the sun just beginning to creep up the sky. He wondered what these dreams where and those visions of that boy and now that girl. Something didn't add up especially sense he found a gap in his memory from the boy and girls face.

"What's going on?" Vio asked as he needed answers and only knew one person who can help at the moment.

(Scene Break that Afternoon NERV)

Vio sat in Ritsuko's office as she looked at him. "Ok Vio the dreams I can answer but I can't exactly explain the hallucinations you've been having especially if you claim to have seen Shinji when you never met him outside of finding his corpse." Ritsuko said as Vio looked.

"The dreams, the best I can say is that your lost memories are trying to resurface but subconsciously something doesn't want to remember, it could be that you had a traumatic experience and you simply don't want to remember that memory so your mind is blocking it at every turn." Ritsuko said as Vio looked. "When did this all start?" Ritsuko asked as Vio looked.

"Not long after I first arrived." Vio said as Ritsuko looked.

"If I had to make a theory it seems that Rei or some people in NERV are familiar to you with connection to a strong memory and these strong memories are connecting the chains together." Ritsuko said as Vio looked.

"But there's a chance I'll end up a blank slate again." Vio said as Ritsuko nodded.

"Yes, your case is special sense your worlds memory plague caused everyone to turn on each other and forget each other after death. What I'm drawing up is that you can lose your memory any day, even any moment, it's impossible to tell when it will happen." Ritsuko said as Vio looked.

"What do you suggest?" Vio asked as Ritsuko look to him.

"Write a journal or record a message addressed to yourself, that way if it does happen what you recorded and what you wrote will hopefully jog some memories and you can have a connection to your past." Ritsuko said as she looked. "But as an added precaution I want you to visit me at least once a week after Synch Tests so I can keep an eye on you, if you are about to lose your memory I can very well warn you before it happens." Ritsuko said as Vio nodded.

"Thank you, Dr. Akagi." Vio said as Ritsuko nodded.

"Now Vio off with you I'll see you after your next weekly Synch Test." Ritsuko said as Vio stood up and left.

Once Vio was gone Ritsuko rolled to her computer and added the data she recorded thus far. She found that Vio's blood is vastly superior to human DNA sense no doubt his peoples bodies had adapted to whatever harsh environment they were in. She looked closely and knew he wasn't invincible, if anything with enough force he should expire. But if he were to expire should would lose a very valuable research specimen. Ritsuko looked at his report as she wondered if he was beginning to go insane due to some forces that control this world trying to rectify the fact that a second Shinji exists here. Or maybe it's because Shinji no longer exists and died before he was meant to that otherworldly forces are trying to rectify it even now.

"This is becoming troublesome." Ritsuko said as she looked over the data before her. "Could his body be trying to adapt to our worlds environment fast then his cells can handle?" Ritsuko asked herself as she couldn't get and answer until she examined him more closely.

(Scene Break School)

Toji the jock who had tried to punch Vio before was sitting next to his friend Kensuke the speckled youth as Vio was eating a bowl of instant ramen. "Well what do we know about him?" Toji asked as Kensuke looked.

"Nothing I tried cross referencing his name across the web and no one had even heard of him before. He's like a blank slate, only known and possible family is someone named Gendo Ikari but even then relations are sketchy." Kensuke said as Toji looked.

"So what is he like some kind of super human being or something?" Toji asked as Kensuke looked.

"I'm not sure but if there's a lot of blacked out things about him then he's probably trouble." Kensuke said as Vio ate his ramen.

"So good!" Vio called with a smile as he ate his ramen.

"Man he's like one of those cliché anime characters who are ramen fanatics." Toji said as he then stood up and walked away.

"Hey wait up!" Kensuke called as he ran after his friend.

Vio ate his ramen in peace as he wondered why no one in his world ever thought of something so good. "Ramen so long as you exist in the end my life will be complete." Vio said with a smile of content on his face as he then swallowed the broth finishing his food.

That was when Rei appeared as she looked to him with her cold look to her eyes. "Pilot Chain there is an emergency at NERV I will go on ahead." Rei said before walking away as Vio yawned.

"Ok." Vio said before getting to his feet and following after Rei after getting rid of his empty Ramen bowl of course. "Something tell me this will become troublesome." Vio said as he walked torts NERV as he was beginning to think the next Angel would never show itself.

(Scene Break NERV HQ Central Dogma)

In Central Dogma the NERV crew was going over the pre-battle necessities as they were preparing to launch the EVA. "Evacuation has been completed." A Bridge Bunny said as the evacuation was completed.

"City conversion is complete as well, all defenses are activated." Another Bridge Bunny said as Ritsuko didn't look too happy.

"What's got you so sour?" Misato asked as Ritsuko glared.

"Look to the Plugs camera." Ritsuko snapped as Misato sighed as she might as well. When Misato looked she saw Vio in his normal gear minus the coat as Misato was shocked.

"Why isn't he wearing the plug suit?" Misato asked as she looked.

"Because he said the plug suit was too tight and it hugged him at his most nether of regions." Ritsuko said as Misato laughed a little.

"Well you have to admit the plug suits look more like leotards or even tights." Misato said as everyone had to agree with her there.

"But his synch will be screwed up sense we won't get an accurate Synch rate without the plug suit." Ritsuko said as she tried to defend the plug suit.

"Oh give it a rest Rits we have an angel to kill." Misato said as Ritsuko sighed in defeat. "Now then back to the mission." Misato said as currently the JSDF was having its go at the Angel. "What's the status of the pilot?" Misato asked as Maya looked.

"He's awaiting launch as we speak." Maya said as she looked to the screen.

(With Vio)

Vio was sitting in the plug bored as he breathed in and out ready to fight. "I'm ready whenever you guys are." Vio said as his eye was aflame.

(Central Dogma)

"Alright proceed with the launch." Misato ordered as she oversaw this mission.

"Yes ma'am." Shigeru said as he proceeded with the launch.

(Meanwhile in the Shelters)

Kensuke and Toji were with their class in the shelters as Toji was still angry that Rei got in between his would be fight with Violet. As Toji looked Kensuke was getting on edge not out of fear but because he wanted to catch footage of the battle going on right on top of their heads.

"Hey Toji." Kensuke began catching Toji's attention.

"What's up?" Toji asked as he looked to his friend.

"I need to wiz." Kensuke said as Toji looked skeptical.

"You should have gone before we came here." Toji said as Kensuke looked.

"Please man you have to help me out." Kensuke said as Toji sighed.

"Fine." Toji said as he then looked over to Hikari. "Hey class rep." Toji called as Hikari looked to Toji.

"What is the matter Suzuhara-san?" Hikari asked as she looked to Toji.

"Kensuke and I need to use the bathroom like bad." Toji said as he looked to Hikari hoping she would take the excuse.

"You should have gone before we entered the shelter." Hikari said as Toji had his hands together with his head down to which Hikari sighed. "Fine just go and be quick about it." Hikari said as Toji smiled.

"Thanks class rep." Toji said before he and Kensuke made their way to the restrooms.

(Later at the boys Restroom)

The two boys were in the boy's restroom as Kensuke looked to Toji. "We need to see that fight." Kensuke said as they arrived as Toji looked.

"I knew you were up to something." Toji said as Kensuke tried to defend himself.

"Hey we can't just sit around when the battle for humanity is going on right above all of us and you tried to punch Violet Beast Chain. The least you can do is watch his fight to see if he was really worth punching at. And what if he doesn't show up because you tried to punch him, do you want being the catalyst to the end of humanity to be the last thing you do before going to Hell." Kensuke said using every card in his hand.

Toji was about to argue but even he knew that Kensuke had a point so he then sighed in defeat before speaking. "Ok just let me think of something then." Toji said as he looked around to think of a way to get to the surface.

(Scene Break Surface)

After nearly two hours of trying to get to the surface Kensuke and Toji were able to get to the surface in the mountain area as they had the perfect vantage point to watch the battle. "It's the angel." Toji said before they saw part of the mountain split apart and from the pathway Evangelion Unit 1 appeared but not some of its paint job was changed as it had Violet beast symbol on its chest and its left eye seemed to have a flame design around it as it was holding Violets Mini-gun but at a larger scale.

"The EVA." Kensuke said as he was recording. The Angel soon went from its flight mode to a battle mode as it sprouted tentacles from its two pincers on its upper body.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok Vio just like we practice center the target and pull the trigger." Ritsuko said as she saw Violet aim on the screen.

(Battlefield)

The EVA pointed what Misato has dubbed the Beast Gun and began firing at the Angel ignoring the short bursts command as he fired at the Angel. As he fired the bullets pieced the Angels AT field and hitting it but was causing it pain. The Angel reacted and began to slither away as Violet saw this.

Violet quickly began chasing down the Angel as he fired at it but the Angel slithered away to avoid the attack knowing full well who and what was piloting the EVA.

Then Angle then slithered around the block as it then sent a tentacle of the EVA's feet as it began to swing him around.

(Central Dogma)

"Shit the Angel lured him into a trap!" Misato cursed as Maya looked.

"Oldest trick in the book." Ritsuko said as she saw the Angels had gotten smarter after the last battle.

(Battlefield)

Violet disengaged his Beast Gun and switched to his Violet Blade and slashed the tentacle but sense he was in midair he was sent flying torts Toji and Kensuke who quickly took cover after seeing the EVA was flying torts them. The Angel of course had taken its chance to use its other energy whip and cut the EVA but only hit the cable starting the timer.

(Toji and Kensuke)

"How can he be our last hope he's getting beat down by the Angel." Toji called from between the EVA's fingers as with him was Kensuke as the EVA was ready to fight again.

(Central Dogma)

"Umbilical cable has been cut! EVA switching to axillary power!" Maya called as things couldn't possibly get worse

"There are civilians in the area!" Makoto called as it got worse. Misato looked to the screen and saw Violets classmates.

"Wait those boys are from Violets School." Misato called recognizing them.

(Battlefield)

The Angel slithered torts the EVA as it soon sent tentacles at the EVA as the EVA quickly grabbed the tentacles which made the left eye flame on.

(Entry Plug)

"Vio be careful your classmates are near the EVA!" Misato's voice came over the comm. links as Violet looked on the screen and saw Toji the boy who attacked him and Kensuke. Violets mind originally perceived them as enemies sense Toji attacked him. But Rei designated them as civilians so in his mind he was trying to figure out what to do with them. Violet then looked at them and saw they were scared of dying. Something inside Violet be it a distant memory or a feeling told them that he had to help them because they feared death.

Violet then opened the plug as he waited for them to board while also making sure he kept the Angel at bay.

(Central Dogma)

"Nice thinking Violet." Misato called as she smiled.

"No he can't do that it will caused feedback and give us an inaccurate synch." Ritsuko said as Misato looked.

"He already refuses to wear the plug suit not much he can make worse." Misato said as Ritsuko sighed.

(Toji and Kensuke)

Toji and Kensuke saw the plug eject as they were now behind the EVA but still had that scared look in their eyes. "Get in!" Misato's voice came over the intercom as Toji and Kensuke didn't need to be told twice.

(Entry Plug)

"Gauh what is this stuff water?" Toji asked in the dark plug as Kensuke freaked out.

"My camera." Kensuke called as soon the plug screwed in and lights came off.

"Ok Violet time to retreat we'll try again in a bit." Misato said as Violet looked at the Angel with a blank looked.

"The Angel is a threat…" Violet began unaware that the communications were still working. "The Angel is a threat that must be terminated." Violet continued as he looked to the Angel. "Retreating is now an option termination of Angel takes top priority when Civilians are in the cross fire." Violet said as his left eye flamed on.

(Central Dogma)

"Violet's synch ratio has skyrocketed to 27%!" Maya called as Ritsuko was wide eyed.

"This is bad the pain the EVA is dealt will translated to real pain on Violet." Ritsuko said as the pain may be phantom but it will tear apart his cloths.

Misato of course glared at the screen as Violet was disobeying orders. She knew he may be an alien to their world but he needed to follow orders.

(Battlefield)

The EVA summoned the Violet blade as it charged at the Angel. The Angel then stabbed the EVA through the gut with its repaired whip but the EVA grabbed them other whip with its free hand and stabbed into the Angel's core running it through.

(EVA)

Violet's shirt was torn up and the hand that had the Angels burning whip in it was burning his hand as his glove was getting burned. Violet oddly enough didn't scream or cry out in pain or show the slightest sign of discomfort. "Terminate the target, terminate the Target, Terminated the target at all costs." Violet chanted as his left eye began to change form a bit as it began to look like something out of insanity.

(Battlefield)

The EVA then cut the Angel in two killing it as the Angel roared before falling dead. But Violet wasn't done as he kept slashing and hacking at the Angel causing its blood to splatter on its face and into the surrounding area as EVA didn't stop.

(Plug)

"Kill the target, kill the target, kill the target, kill, kill, kill, kill." Violet chanted like a mantra before the timer hit zero before the lights turned off. But Violet kept pushing on the controls to keep hacking at the Angel even though his weapon had vanishes. "Kill, kill, kill, kill; kill." Violet kept chanting as Toji and Kensuke were worried about him before the slightly stepped back hoping he wouldn't try and kill them.

That was when Violet heard a familiar voice in his head as it belonged to Yui. "Violet you can stop the Angel is dead, the EVA's power is at Zero the fight is over." Yui said to Violet as Violet then felt Yui hug his back to get him to stop like a mother would her child. Violet didn't know why but it felt familiar somehow he just couldn't place well.

Violet then went wide eyed before he felt his body grow heavy before his eye lids closed and the fire went out. Violet had once again passed out as he slumped forward ocean gain as Toji looked. "Hey Violet. Violet! Vio!" Toji called trying to shake Vio awake as all Vio heard was an echo before he vanished into his mind.

(TBC)

Hope you all liked this chapter and leave more reviews behind for this. Anyway see you all real soon and ja ne.


End file.
